Bella's Story
by Blondechick19
Summary: This takes off after Edward leaves. Bella gets raped by someone she knows. Bella gets pregnant by her rapist. Who will help her pick up the pieces. Eventually a Jacob/Bella. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Bella's Depression

**Bella's Story **

**Full Summary: It leaves off when Edward leaves Bella in the woods. When Bella finally realizes that Edward and The Cullen's are not coming back. She realizes she needs to spend more time with her friends. When she finally does she gets raped by someone she knows (Who could it be?). She finds out about a month later that she is pregnant by this kids baby. Bella doesn't trust any of her friends besides Anglia, Ben, and Jacob. Eventually Jacob/Bella, and Edward and The Cullen's come back. **

**Rating: Mostly rated M. **

**Warnings: I have bad Grammar and punctuations.. I'm going to need a Beta. So if anyone wants to ill be happy, otherwise ill just keep going till I have a Beta or this story is done. Also I sometimes slack off with my story's and I might not come to the story for a while. Don't worry I will finish this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/ Breaking Dawn. They all belong to wonderful Stephanie Meyer. If I did own, Bella would have been with Jacob not Edward. =] **

**A/N: I am thinking about having Jacob imprinting on Bella but I don't know yet, and was hoping that you may help me out? What do u guys think? Yes or no? If no one answers this I am going to go on what I think should happen ok? One more thing. The first chapter is basically what happens in Bella's depression, but my point of view. After this chapter we get on with the rape, she finds out she is pregnant, and Jacob scenes. Now on with the story. Oh and by the way theres an A/N at the end. Hope u enjoy! **

______________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Bella's Depression **

When I was laying down on the ground in the forest. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, My Edward. Why did he leave? Why is everything my fault. I was numb and I couldn't even get up. '_Oh god I'm going to die here, and Charlie and Renee are going to be upset' _I thought to myself while I try and get warm again.

It had to be after dark because all I could see is blackness. I tried with all my might to scream for help. No use. I started to fall asleep, but I heard my name. "Bella!! Where are you!" I think it was Charlie but I wasn't for sure if it was. I tried to move and make noises. No such luck I couldn't move anything. After a while, which seemed hours I heard noises.

"Bella is that you? Are u hurt?" I heard a voice near me. I didn't know who it was, and I couldn't respond to him. I felt numb.

Finally the person that spoke to me picked me up. I felt him running towards a light. I thought I was dying at first, but I heard. "Bella are you ok? Bella please speak to me!" I heard Charlie say. I didn't say anything but I felt warmer than I was.

I am in the house now. I felt blankets rapped all over me.

I finally could see faces. I saw Charlie talking to three boys, will one looked more like a man. "Thank you for finding her." Charlie said.

"Its no problem Charlie." I heard the man say.

"You three should go home now. Its pretty late." Charlie said walking to the door so he could open it for them to leave. They all said there good byes.

I saw Mike near my head and his father next to him, with Mr. Weber. They all looked worried, but happy I am back.

I saw someone else coming closer to me I wanted to say get away, but then I saw it was Dr. Grandly. My guess is dad called him to see if I am ok. He looked at me used his tools and finally he was done. He looked at Charlie because he was next to him when everyone else left.

"She's fine. A little shocked that's it. She will be fine when she gets some rest." Said Dr. Grandly. I just rolled my eyes. I feel asleep when my dad went to the phone and was talking to someone. My guess it is Renee.

I finally woke up and it is light out. I looked around. I am in my room. Charlie must have brought me up here.

I went down stairs. While I'm walking down stairs I felt my heart explode, and I felt empty. I never felt this way before. I wanted to run back upstairs and cry in my bed.

When I finally got downstairs my dad was sitting on the couch. I went over to him. "Bella!" Charlie almost jumped up when he saw me.

"Hey dad. What day is it?" I asked.

"Sunday. Are you up to going to school tomorrow?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Dad I am going back upstairs ok?" I said to him.

"Wait are you ok? Need anything to eat? Water?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." I said while running back up the stairs. I ran into my room, and went straight to my bed. I started crying really hard. I soon feel back to sleep.

I woke when it was dark out. I looked at the clock. Its 2Am. "Ha I'm not going back to sleep" I said to myself. So I went over to look on my computer to check any emails. There is one by Renee.

_Bella, _

_I heard what happened. Are you ok? Tell me what happened. All I heard is that your boyfriend left. You can tell me anything sweetie. Why did he brea- _

I couldn't finish reading what she said. I wanted to cry even more, but I couldn't anymore. I shut my computer off, and went back to my bed. I looked around for something to do. I looked down and saw a book I have been reading. _Scribbler Of Dreams_ one of my favorite books. I started to read it more. By the time I am done it is around 6. I had to get ready for school.

I went up to go over the bathroom to get in the shower, but before I did I ran into Charlie.

"Wow hun you look dead. Are you ok? Are you sure you want to go to school?" Asked my dad.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. I want to go to school." I said to him going towards the bathroom. I toke my shower and gotten out. I went over to my room and picked out a long sleeve shirt that is white and my light blue jeans. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

When I was done I went downstairs to get something to eat. I cooked some eggs and bacon, but I couldn't eat it all, so I had put it down the drain. It's still not time for me to go to school. So I went and clean some dishes that Charlie mustn't done while I was asleep in my room. When I finished that it's time for me to go to school.

When I gotten to school and gotten out of the car, everyone started to stare at me. The sweater that I had, I put near my face so no one could see me. I felt horrible, and empty soon. I'm just hoping the hurting will go away soon.

My day went by fast, I didn't even remember getting home and opening the door and putting my stuff away. It felt today was just a blur.

Days turn into months, with out the Cullens coming back, No phone calls, or E-mails. He is defiantly not coming back. I looked at the Calander its January. I came to realize that I need my friends and not worry about my ex vamprie boyfriend, and his family. Thats when I woke up this morning happier than usual. Im finally over the fact that Ed...He and his family aren't coming back anymore. I need to stay happy for my family and friends. They must be worried about me.

I went downstairs all skipping towards where I smelled food. Eggs and Bacon. My favorite. I started humming my own favorite tune.

Charlie noticed. "What got you in such a good mood?" He asked me.

"Oh I don't know. I gotten out of bed and was happy." I had told him.

He just smiled and said, "Bell's you know I'm very happy that your happy right now, but if you don't stay happy I think I might have to send you to Renee."

"What!" I almost screamed out to him.

"Bella, like I said I am happy that your happy, but you really need to get out of the house. Its been months since his left. He isn't going to come back." My dad was saying.

"Dad! No I'm not going with mom I want to stay here in Forks. Dad ill go out tonight. I don't know with who but ill go out!" I said to him almost about to cry. I loved Forks since I've moved here.

"Ok." That's all my dad had said.

When he left I gotten ready for school. When I gotten to school I gotten out of the car, and I went towards Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Anglia, and Ben. My good friends (besides Lauren) they bound to have something to do later today since it's a Friday night.

"Hey guys." I said to them while walking over.

Everyone looked up surprised. "Hey Bella. What's up?" Mike asked putting his arm around my shoulders. He hasn't done that often since Ed…Since HE left. But I shrugged it off.

"I was kind of wondering what you guys are doing tonight? I'm bored staying home. I want to get out." I said look at everyone. They all looked surprised and happy that I wanted to get out.

"Well…I'm having a party at my house. It's Tyler's birthday. You can come if you want to. Everyone is going to be there." Said Jessica.

"Ok ill come." I said all smiles. All my friends went towards the school. '_Today I have a feeling that my life is going to be turn upside down' _I thought to myself while walking to English.

_____________________________________________________

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I thought I should write down Bella's depression. It wasn't much, but I felt like I had to get that before the party scene. Next time on Bella's story is where she goes to a party…and well get raped. I AM going to write down the rape scene. If u don't like it or offended please DON'T READ IT! Anyway also I won't write till I get atleast 5-10 reviews. Also sometimes im working and I won't get to this story right away, but don't worry ill finish it. And I know this chp wasn't long, but the next one will be longer. If anyone has Questions, ask and ill answer it. Every time I get a review ill be putting them at the end of my story. Make sure u read my A/N they are very important. Also in ur reviews id really appreciate it if you would One guess who her rapist is and Two tell me if Jacob should be imprinted on Bella. I WILL be putting in his transformation on here too. Ok I also reread it over and over. I really needa stop putting I's in it. Grr something ill have to try and not do. Remember i need a BETA! I hoped u liked it now REVIEW! **

**Jess! **


	2. Don't Scream Rape Part I

**Warning!!! This chapter has content that might not be suitable for some of you guys. If you guys don't like please skip threw it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own I wish I did, because id defiantly have Jacob and Bella together. **

**A/N: I wanted to write more…I'm kind of mad…No one even reviewed I hope I get some today. Here it is. Hope u enjoy. **

**_______________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: Don't scream rape. **

When I gotten home after school, I went straight upstairs to put on clothes. I wanted to look nice for Tyler's party. When I looked into the mirror I looked amazing. I had on a long sleeve shirt that went to my elbows, It's red wit dark red stripes. My pants that I am wearing are my dark skinny jeans. I had very little make-up on, I looked natural. It is about time for the party so I decided its time to go downstairs.

Downstairs Charlie is reading the paper and having a beer in his hand. When he heard me he looked up. "Wow Bell's you look nice. Why are you looking so good?" Charlie said to me.

"Oh can't I look good for once?" I asked Charlie, but before he could answer I went on. "I'm just wearing this for Tyler's party. His birthday is today. I thought I should look nice." I said to him smiling.

"Oh have fun Bell's" Said Charlie. He looked happy from his expression. His probably thinking 'Good thing my baby girl isn't dwelling on Edward'.

I said bye to Charlie, and went out to my truck. Tyler's isn't that far from my house. Well actually all my friends near me, I could probably walk, but I don't want to look a mess since its raining outside. The car ride only toke 3 minutes. There wasn't that many cars, so I figured that most of the people just walked here.

I gotten out of my car and went to the door. When I was about to knock the door opened and it reveled Angela. "Hey, everyone thought you wouldn't make it. I'm happy you did. I was about to leave because Ben didn't come." Angela said to me kind of upset.

I came inside and put my jacket on a hanger. "Why? What happen to Ben?" I asked her.

"Oh he gotten grounded. Last minute thing. We were going to meet up since I lived next to Jess." She said.

"Ah I see." I said walking with her towards Tyler. He was talking to a couple of friends, people I didn't know.

"Hey Tyler, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. I didn't buy you a present sorry." I said to him while giving him a hug.

"Aw Bella its ok. I don't mind." He said to me smiling. "Oh and by the way you look nice."

I just smiled and said "Thank you."

Angela and I went over to see some of our other friends. Mike was talking to Lauren and Jessica.

"Hey my main woman Bella came! Wow you look HOT" Said Mike. Looking up and down at me.

"Thank you Mike." I said to him. Lauren and Jessica looked at me weird. It kind of looked like they were jealous that Mike was paying more attention to me, than them.

"Do you want to dance Bella?" Mike asked me.

I finally heard the music that is playing. I didn't know there was music till now. The song that I heard is "Crush" By David Archalita {A/N I don't know how to spell his last name}. Its one of my favorite songs. "I don't know Mike. I'm not a good dancer." I said to him.

"Aw no worries Bella. You can put your feet on my feet." he said while taking my hand. I couldn't refuse so I just went along.

We started dancing, I then had a Dej'avu. I thought back when Edward and I were dancing at prom together like this. I almost started crying thinking of that, but I held it in. After a while of dancing to slow songs, Mike and I had stopped dancing. We now rejoined our friends.

After a while of laughing and playing jokes with everyone, Mike came up to me. "Hey Mikers!" I said to him. Its his new nickname from me.

"Hey." He said kind of shy.

"What's wrong?" I asked him putting my hand on his arm.

"We need to talk Bella. Would you…um come upstairs with me?" Mike asked.

I thought it was kind of weird for him to go upstairs. We could of went outside to take, but I said yes anyway. When we gotten upstairs we went to what looked like Tyler's room. I guessed that because there were a lot of Nintendo games, and what not. I sat down on Tyler's full size bed. Mike came and sat down next to me.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Bella I think your hot. I don't know why you won't date me, but will you please? I think I might love you." Said Mike.

I thought this was kind of to strong but I let it fly and told Mike the truth. "Mike I don't like you like that. You're a friend that's it, that's all I can see us be." I said to him.

When I said this Mike look kind of weird. He looked like he was about to bust a vain. Maybe I shouldn't come up here with him. Before anything happened I gotten up and was about to leave but then Mike pushed me down on the bed.

**[WARNING THE SENCE IS NOW. DON'T LIKE SKIP IT PLEASE!] **

"Mike what are you doing!" I said, while he was on top of me pushing me down on the bed even more and harder every time I try and get up.

"Bella stay down. I have a little present of my own." Said Mike. He started to take of his clothes then mine.

"MIKE GET OFF OF-" I tried saying, but he put his hand near my mouth.

"Don't even scream Bella, it won't work." He was saying. Mike then started to enter me, I didn't like it and tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't because he kept pushing me down with force.

"Mike stop I don't like it. HE-" I said and tried to scream.

"Bella your going to like it, don't scream unless you scream my name!" Mike said to me. I started to cry I can't believe this is happening. I thought my good friend was just a friend, but he wasn't he was a rapist. "Bella tell me you want me. Say my name" He said to me while going harder, I cried harder. It hurt so bad, but I did what I was told, so this can be done and over with.

[**all done] **

Soon it was done and he lay down next to me. "Wow Bella that was the best sex I ever had." He said to me while getting under the covers. He soon fell asleep. All I could do is stay and look up at the ceiling. I cried, I didn't want to get up and wake him up. I looked over at the clock. Its 8:33PM. I really should get home now.

_________________________________________________________

**A/N: I really wanted to make this longer, but I figured to make this a two part chapter, because this would be really lonnngg! There will be another sex scene in the next chapter, then mike says something to Bella…Soo I hope you really like this. Please please review! Ill be a very happy person. **


	3. Don't Scream Rape Part II

**Warning: Intense, may not be suitable for some of you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga…If I did, id make Jake and Bella together…Edward can be the best friend. =]**

**I want to thank Haylie Winchester my new Beta. Thank you for being here for me when I needed you. Like I said before sorry for being a pain!!**

**A/N: I didn't write another rape scene like I said I was going to. I think this is much better than a rape. It does go with the first 'don't scream rape'. Make sure u read the end of this of the people who reviewed me.. And now on with the story!!! =] ENJOY**

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Don't Scream Rape part II**

**[Warning tense scene.]**

I start to stir to get out of Mikes grip, I try to be careful to not wake him up. It took some time, but finally I'm able to get up without waking him up. I look around to find my clothes, when I find them I start to get dress. Then I start to look over the scene to make sure that Mike isn't awake. I take a deep breath as I start to open the door. But the door makes an irritating, creaking, clicking sound. The door is about half opened and when I am just about to leave;SLAM. The door closes. I look over my shoulder and Mike is standing right behind me, naked.

"Bella, what are you doing? I thought we were having a good time." Mike says, as he grabs my wrist. I want to pull away, but I am afraid of what he might do to me. "I said what are you doing Bella!" Mike screams.

He is frightening me and I don't know what to say. "I…I need to get…home. Ch-Charlie might be wondering where…I am." I shudder.

Then Mike shakes me. "Bella, I doubt Charlie would care, you're having a good time, aren't you?" Mike asks me in an angry tone. He says it with such a force as he is holding both of my wrists. It hurts. Mike is really scaring me more and more as the seconds go by.

"H-h-he wouldn't mind…and ye-ye-yes I am having fun." I don't want Mike angrier with me than he already is, so I lie. The next thing I know I'm on the bed again. My heart drops, as I think he's going to rape me again.

Mikes forearm is pressing against my neck and the other arm is resting over my head. "Don't tell anyone about this, or else I will ruin your life by telling everyone in school that we had sex, but you forced me to do it. Yeah that's right Bella, FORCED me to have sex with you. Do you know what that means? It means you raped me." Mike warns. You could tell he had this all planned out in his head before he raped me, because of the way he's talking.I wanted to cry, but I make myself stay strong. The grip he has on my throat hurts a little, but not too bad. _'I can't believe this is happening to me. I really thought Mike was a great guy. I was wrong' _I think to myself. I'm not really paying attention to what happens next. It's a big mistake, because he pushes down his forearm just a little deeper. "Mike, stop!" I choke, managing to get out my words.

"I will in a minute Bella, I just want you to listen to me." Mike tells me while he pulls away his forearm. I'm still down and it is hard to move, because Mikes body is on top of me "I want you to think of this as nothing has happened between us, and people will know about us in the bed room up here. Don't get all depressed again, Bella, ok?" Mike threatens me.

All I can do is nod and not say anything. I'm too afraid to say anything. Mike finally moves off of me and to me what seems like an hour, was only a couple of minutes. I couldn't stand up just yet, but finally when I get up and walked unsteady to the door. Mike turns me around once more.

"Remember Bella, remember that people will talk about us since you were up here with me." Mike whispers in my ear. I don't say anything.

**[End of the intense scene]**

I get out of the room and downstairs as fast as I can, without Mike following me. I don't really pay any attention until I bump into someone; It's Angela.

"Bella, where have you been?" She asks me.

I'm about to tell her, but I see Mike behind me, smiling. He speaks before I can say anything. "Oh, Bella and I were upstairs." He smirks. I guess he knows I'm about to tell Angela.

Angela's expression is horrified, but happy. She pulls me aside. I wanted to leave, but it feels wrong not to talk to Angela. "What happened? Give me the dirt." She teases.

"Nothing happened, Angela. We were talking, that's it." I tell her, hoping she was going to see through my lie.

"Oh…ok." she says. Angela isn't that kind of person to get into people's business, that's something I like about her. But she seems so interests about what happened upstairs.

"Hey Ang, I need to go now, ok?" I say to her. All she does is say goodbye.

When I had turned around Jessica and Lauren were giving me dirty looks. I wonder why they were giving me dirty looks, but of course they always had. So I didn't think much about it.

I go outside to my truck. I have to hold back my tears, because I can't cry in front of a party, that is still going on. When I get back home Charlie is on the couch watching a game on TV. I wanted to go upstairs but Charlie wants to know what happened.

"Dad, I want to go upstairs I'm tired and I partied too much." I lied to him. He gives me a strange look, but lets it go and says goodnight.

When I get upstairs I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and put on a tank top and my sweat pants. As soon as I get into my room, I go straight to my bed and start to cry, hard. I'm hoping that the crying will help me fall asleep, I do fall asleep a couple of times, but I keep waking up screaming because of the dream replaying over and over in my head of what happened at the party.

When I screamed, I figured Charlie heard me. He came running through the door worried saying "What happened Bella?!" All I do is cry, he comes over to my bed where I'm sitting upright and he takes me in his arms and he try to comfort. "Bells it's ok. It's just a nightmare." My dad says.

I only wished he knew that my nightmare isn't a dream, but that this is a reality. But I didn't tell him, I can't tell anyone about what happened.

_________________________________________________

**JUST WANTED TO THANK MY REVIEWS BY REPLYING TO THEM..I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS!. **

**TwilightObsessed223****: **Thank you for the vote. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. =]

**Jacoblover16: **Hope you liked this update too. =] Oh and btw I love your SN

**Jaspersluv1863: **No that's not weird. I actually never gone threw rape or even watch anything that has to do with rape. I didn't even research it. I'm happy I did a good job with it. Meh I always hated Mike Newton. That's why I had him as the rapist. At first I was thinking Tyler.

**NewMoon02: **He might or he might not get what he deservers you got to see what happens in the future chps.

**Haylie Winchester: **Thanks for the advice and thank you for being my beta. You do a great job. =]

**WolfGirlKickButt: **You just got to find out if Jake finds out about him or not.

**Bmthespain: **Lol im looking forward to reading my own chaps. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chp too!.

**Id also want to thank my people that put me on there fav stories and story alert. Thank you very much. =] They are Tayfeen22, Twilghtgirl65, Keanniea13, Jaspersluv1863, Mommyof3boys, and TheSkylsCryin**

**A/N: I won't be able to write till either Saturday or Sunday. I will give my beta my story by then, its whenever she gives me the story back, because I told her to take her time on it. I also would like to say I want to atleast update once or twice a week. I know I wrote 3 chapters this week but I felt good about this story. Hope you enjoy please review! Id like it! =] **

**Jess **


	4. Oh Billy!

**Warning: Some swearing, not much but still thought you guys should know. **

**Just want to thank my Beta for another good job. Thanks for doing this Haylie Winchester. Give around of applause for her! Lol **

**A/N: Sorry it toke so long. It would have been up Monday or yesterday, but I've been busy, and I really didn't know how to put Jacob in this story. Thanks to my Beta she gave me an idea of how to put him in. So thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapters. Its one of my favorites. Oh and this is longer than the rest of my chapters. Maybe it'll keep being that way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. If I did it'll be a complete different story because Jacob would be with Bella not Edward. The Twilight Saga is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 4: Oh Billy!

I never got anymore sleep after I had that "nightmare". Charlie doesn't want to leave me because he keeps trying to figure out what is going on with me. He knows I'm not depressed about Edward, but he does know something is up, and I wish I could tell him. I don't feel like going to school, but when 7 AM came around I was already ready.

When I got downstairs I smelt something good. Charlie made breakfast. When I came close to see what he made it's chocolate pancakes. "I hope you like this Bells. It's my first time cooking in a while." He said. He felt accomplished.

I dug into my breakfast. I want to make Charlie happy even if I had to lie to him about it. But as soon as I took a bite, the pancakes are really good. "Dad I love it!" I said to him. My dad smiles at me. He seems happy.

Charlie left the house. He's left later than usual. It felt like he knows something is up, but I know he wants me to tell him. I wish I could.

I bring the plate over to the sink and leave. As I get to school there was hardly any parking spaces. That means I'm later than usual. I finally found a parking spot. Right besides the new kid. His name is Joe.

I take my books and start to go towards the school, but someone stops me. "Hey Bella, What's going on between you and that Mike kid? I heard you were sleeping together at Tyler's party." Over my shoulder I see that Joe is talking to me.

I glare at him. "Mike and I are JUST friends. That's all!" I said to him, not wanting to answer more questions I hurry to get to my first class.

That right now I know today is going to be a bad day. I have a feeling.

My classes goes by a blur and next thing I know I am at lunch. I made a salad at home and got a coke. I don't feel like sitting with Mikes cult. So I find myself my own table. A few minutes goes past by. I hear someone. I look up. It's Angela, Ben and Eric.

"Why are you sitting here, Bella?" Eric ask.

"I…I didn't want to sit near Mike. His spreading rumors that aren't true!" I say in an angry tone. "And I can't stand Lauren and Jessica. They've gotten closer lately." I told them.

"Way true!" I heard Ben say. Ben is a funny kid. I'm glad Angela liked him. They seem perfect for each other.

"So the rumors about you and Mike aren't true." Eric suddenly blurts out. I just nod. "Well, then his a little liar. Bella, if you want we can sit with you everyday." Eric says. I just smile, he knows that I want to stay here.

The rest of the day went by in more of a blur. More people talking, more shit about me. They kept calling me a slut. I over heard Mike telling a couple of his friends that I didn't really know, that I'm a pro, and that Edward had taught me everything. By the last period I'm in the bathroom crying my eyes out. I really can't believe this is happened to me today. Everyone thought that I'm a slut, but I'm not.

I skip my last class fully and go home. But when I get there Charlie is home. I don't care if he yells at me because I didn't finish school today. I walk into the house and Charlie is talking on the phone to someone. I walk upstairs to give him his privacy.

Soon I hear someone knocking at the door. I tell Charlie to come in. He sat down on the bed. "Bella, Billy is in the hospital." Charlie lays out. Tears in his eyes.

"What! What happened!" I shout. I feel bad.

"I don't know. Henry wants me to come down. Bella…Will you come down too. Jacob needs a friend." Charlie told to me. My heart sank. Jacob…I haven't heard from him since Prom. I need and have to see him.

"OK, dad." I said to him. I got up and we both went into the cruiser. Something I don't want to go in. I wanted to go in my truck, but it doesn't matter.

Charlie and I got to the hospital. We asked for Billy Blacks resection, but the nurse at the desk says that we have to wait for a bit until we can go to his room. Charlie and I sit down. Charlie sees Henry, then I see Jacob in the corner. He look like his crying. I went over to him.

"Jake." I don't know what to say, but his name. He looks up.

"Bella!" He says, and hugs me. It's like a bear hug. I hug him back. We both sit down.

"What happened to Billy?" I ask him hoping he would know.

"I don't know…I think he had a heart attack, but I'm not sure. The doctors won't even let me see him yet." Jacob cries.

"Why won't they let you see him?" I had to ask him this.

"Said that they are working on some tests. And that he isn't awake yet." He said. I put my hand over his hand to comfort him. He just gives me a weak smile.

About two hours finally everyone is able to see Billy. I got to his room and it felt weird. I didn't like hospitals at all. They scare me with all these people that are sick, could be dead, almost dead. I didn't like it.

I look over at Billy and he's pale, very pale, paler than the Cullen's if that is even possible.

"He had a heart attack. He should be fine in the next few days." Says one of the nurses. She left so we all can be around Billy.

Jake goes over to Billy and sits down closest to him. It's 6 PM and Charlie already goes down to eat with Henry while Jacob and I stay near Billy. He is awake but hardly speaking. "Hey kids, you need food. We will take over watching Billy." Henry interrupts.

Jacob doesn't want to leave, but finally with convincing he did. We went to the hospital cafeteria, I get myself Mac and Cheese while Jacob gets soup. We sit down talking.

"How is school going for you?" Jacob asks.

"Oh its doing good. Kind of bad…Big rumors going around. You know." I tell to him

.

He looked up, raising an eyebrow. '_I wish I could do that!' _I thought to myself. "What happened?" He asks. He's interested, you could tell.

"Well, yesterday I went to this party, and Mike. You remember the one in La Push. The one that thought I was his girlfriend?" I ask before I go on, he nods. "Well Mike asked if we could talk. We went upstairs and we talked. That's it! And everyone in school seems to think we had sex! We didn't, and he keeps telling everyone I'm a pro and Edward showed me everything. Hell, he knew. Shit!" I almost shout to Jacob, getting pissed off and trying not to give anything away of what REALLY happened yesterday. I've never really cussed this bad before. Jacob looks shocked as he is just laughing a little. "Hey what's funny you…you jerk!" I tease him, and lightly punch him in the arm.

"Sorry, Bells I never heard you cuss. It's kind of funny." Jacob says, amused. I laugh with him. "I'll beat him up for you Bella. Someone needs to teach him a lesson." He says to me now getting serious.

"No I'm fine. I can handle him on my own." I said.

"Aw, Bella, you're no fun." Jacob says while he laugh again.

I finally notice him. He looks the same the last time I saw him, but he got taller again! He's a giant compared to me. "Jake, how tall are you now?" I ask him.

He gives me a grin. "Oh, you finally noticed. I am now 6 foot" He says to me.

My jaw just drops. Wow, he really did get taller. We both get up when we finished eating and threw our stuff away. When we get back to Billy's room, my dad wanted to leave and Henry did too. I didn't want to leave Jake here. I felt bad and I want to comfort him. He needs it. But I did as what I am told and went with Charlie.

___________________A Month later____________

In the last month there were a lot of changes. Eric, Angela, and Ben and I stayed at the table where I sat first. Only because Mike, Jessica, Lauren and their cult turned against us. It is mostly the school. There were more rumors going around about us more than anyone else. I figured it had to be Mike and Jessica. They were King and Queen of the school. If no one liked the way they "ruled" our school then they would be considered as losers.

The rumors that spread around was that Eric and I is a couple. Lie. Angela is pregnant with Ben's baby, another lie. Everyone also said that I had a three sum with Angela and Ben. They also say that I turned bisexual. Everything is a lie. What they all said.

Jacob and I have hanged out a lot more since Billy had his heart attack. Jake thought the rumors were funny, but not funny. Funny as in that I wasn't like that, or my friends. My friends also hung out with Jacob. They all liked him and said that Jacob and I should date. That we looked cute together. I don't know what to say to it, but Jacob just grins. He like the idea. And I'll admit I did like him. I don't know if it's more than a best friend, but I did like him.

Billy is doing great now. It didn't even seem like he was in the hospital a month ago. His cheerful and I am happy that his OK.

I'm in my truck right now going to Jacobs house. Charlie is going to come by later and bring pizza. We're having dinner here. I park my truck in the driveway and Jacob comes running out of the house. He knows whenever I come to his house, it's because of my truck. I step out of my truck and run to him and give him a hug. We did our usual thing. Went to the garage, but as soon as I gotten there, my stomach starts to hurt.

"Jake, I need to sit down, my stomach hurts a lot." I warn him.

The pain starts hurting more and more, but I couldn't let Jacob think that I am weak. There is another jolt in my stomach and next thing I know, everything gets black, and I hear Jacob scream.

I awake in a hospital bed. My dad is sitting on a chair waiting for me to wake up. "Dad, what happened?" I ask him. Not fully aware what happened.

"The doctor just did some test on you. They are finding out now. Just rest." He assured to me. But I never got rest, because as soon as I was about to sleep the doctor came in.

"Bella, this is normal of what happened to you, it's a sign of what you have inside you. Your not sick or anything." He said. When he is talking he's looking at the papers he holds in his hands. He looks up, and then he begins to say…

_______________________________________

**A/N: Tehehehe a Cliffy. Had to…What do you think happened??? Reviews make me happy sooooo please review or atleast put me in ur fav authors, or fav storys, or what not. =] **

**TO MY REVIEWERS! **

**Wolfgirlkickbutt: **I really wasn't even going to put him in this chapter…But I felt like he needed to be in it. I hope you like the Jacob parts. =] Ill update soon so It'll be even more addicting lol.

**Bmthespain: **I guess so! I let my mind put pieces together, and my fingers just do all the typing for me. So I guess in a why the story IS writing by its self. Lol.

**Mommyof3boys: **Oh soon someone will find out what happens. I'm not ready for Charlie to find out yet. But soon she'll tell someone. I wonder who???

**Haylie Winchester: **Thankkksss soooo muchhh forrrr beinggggg my betaaaa. You are amazing!

**And special thanks to….Bella1989, BrittanyCullen1989, and Dazzled620 for putting me in Favorite Story's and Story Alerts. **

**Soo I want people guessing about my future chps…And I want people to ask questions. Both I love so…Cuz I feel soooo special. Lol. Omg im soo hyper. **

**Jess **


	5. The Semi Truth

**Warning: Some swearing. **

**To my Beta: Thank you very much for betaing my story! =] you're the best. **

**A/N: I do have a question for everyone and that is. If its ok if I put Jacobs PoV for the imprinting and transformation. We never really had that experience really in the book, only that Jacob said it was terrible. I think it'll go great with the story. Also with the imprinting I want my explanation of what imprinting is. But if you DON'T want me to do it then I won't. Id really really would like to do it though. But its up to my readers on that part. One more thing. This chapter isn't one of my favorites, but it still turned out great. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Chapter 5: The Semi Truth**

"Bella, this is normal of what happened to you, it's a sign of what you have inside you. Your not sick or anything." He says. When he talks, he looks at the papers, he holds in his hands. He looks up, and then he began to say. "Bella, you're a month pregnant. You passing out, and having cramps is normal for your body." I couldn't hear anything else, about he said. Yet I didn't want to listen.

I start to think about what happened during Tyler's party. Something I don't want to think about, but I had to. Did Mike ever have a condom? I kept thinking back to what happen. No, I never saw a condom at all. My jaw drops. '_I can't believe this is happening to me'_ I thought to myself.

Then out of my day dreaming, I saw my dad, he looked confused. Finally he opened his mouth. "Bella, this…this was what you were hiding?" My dad asked me.

I didn't want to tell my dad everything, but I told him the semi truth. "Yeah, I was hiding this from you. I had sex…with Mike Newton. It was his idea, and I said yes. I thought he's cute." I explain to him, half lying.

Charlie looks pissed off. "I knew that Newton kid was trouble. I need to talk to him. God damn it, Bella, why didn't you tell me?!" Charlie says as stands up almost yelling at me.

"Dad! How could I tell you something like that! You're my father, not my mother! I could tell mom anything. I just never had the chance to." I tell him.

Charlie sits back down on my bed and takes one of my hands. "Bells, I'm sorry. You can tell me anything. I don't care how bad it is. I just want to know the truth about everything from now on. I am going to talk to Newton though. I want him here for my grandchild." Charlie finally smiles.

"Dad, no…I'll talk to him." I say. I don't want to talk to Mike, but I better before Charlie does. I know what would happen.

The doctor hadn't left when Charlie got mad. After everything had calm down between my dad and I, he started talking again. "Bella, like I said before. I would like to have you stay at the hospital for at least one more day. I want to make sure you'll be OK." He said to me, and turned away.

I just sighed, I didn't want to stay at the hospital, but I had no choice. Its around 4 pm and my dad told me I had a visitor, but he wants to surprise me, so he doesn't say who. Five minutes or so someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I call. When the person comes into the room, I smile at him. He has flowers in his hands. Red roses. I've never been giving red roses before. I tell him to put them next to me and put it in water. He did.

"So what happened Bells? Your dad didn't say anything to Billy, or me." Jacob asks.

"I'm…pregnant. It's Mikes." I say, putting my head down. I don't dare to look at his face. Jacob isn't stupid, and he would flip saying the rumors are true.

"Wait what?" He asks me, sitting down on a chair closest to me. "So, then the rumors were true?" He asks.

I can't tell him the truth, I don't want Mike ruining me anymore than he already had. "Yes…" I lie to him.

Jacob stands up. "WHAT THE FUCK, BELLA YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Jacob says yelling at me.

I had tears coming down my face. "I had to." That's all I said, and could say.

"BELLA , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT, THE GUY IS A TOTAL IDIOT!" Jacob says storming out of the room.

I cry, that's all I can do. When Charlie came in, he just comforts me. My guessing is that he heard Jacob or saw Jacob coming out of my room. At the moment I didn't want to speak and Charlie didn't even say a word.

The next morning the doctor said I could go back to school. I'm an hour late. My dad told me that I had to talk to Mike today. But I don't even want to go near him.

I ignored him most of the morning, lunch and the last two periods. The reason why I won't go near him, is because Jessica is hanging around him, and I didn't want her to find out about anything. I have a plan to meet up with him where he works.

Charlie had picked me up. "So how did it go, kiddo?" He asks me.

"I didn't tell him. To many people were around. Do you think we can go by the Newton's shop?" I ask. All he did is nod.

The drive only took two minutes, when I had got out of the car so did my dad. We went up to the shop and I saw Mike, I had to go over to him.

When I came up to him he smirked and said. "Ah Bella can't get enough of this huh?"

I just ignored it. "Shut the hell up, Mike, I came here because my dad made me. His over there, by the way, dumb ass, if he hears what you did he will arrest you." I say threatening him. "Anyway, I found out yesterday afternoon, that I'm pregnant and it's your baby. What you did to me, you weren't careful. Your a dumb ass, didn't put a fucking condom on! I can't believe you'd do that!" I yell to him. But of course, I couldn't trust him and he had lost my respect from a month ago.

While I'm telling him this his mouth had drops to the ground. I continue my ranting in a low voice so the Newton's and my dad couldn't hear. "The only reason why I came here to fucking tell your sorry ass is because my father told me to tell you to be here for the baby. To be honest I don't want you to be here for him or her." I assure him.

He didn't say anything for a while, I guess it is because his still in shock. "I'm totally not going to be here for you or that.. that disgusting baby." Mike spat.

I had my fist up about to punch him in the face. I can't believe he called my baby disgusting. But someone had caught my fist before it collided into his face. "Mike, if you don't want to be here for the baby, fine, but you will pay child support when the baby is born." my father said and he lead me out.

We get in the car and drive away. "Mike seemed rude." My father said while parking the car in the driveway. "I can't believe he called his own child disgusting. Bells, is there more you want to tell me?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Dad, I've told you the truth." I tell him hoping he can see through my lie. He just shrugged and we both walk into the house.

________________________________________________

To my reviews

**Mommyof3boys: **I do, actually do a lot of twist in my stories. This one wasn't, but soon there would be. =] Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Keanniea13: **You guessed right.

**Haylie Winchester: **Yeah we do make a great team =] Oh and thank you for putting that suggestion. I put it in the story. Thank you very much. You're the best. =]

**Bmthespain: **Tehehe I wouldn't want to be Mike at all when Jacob finds out. You'll find out soon…But not soon enough. You got to wait and see.

**Dazzled620: **Lol! Your review made me laugh! Yes the Cullen's WILL be back. Just not yet. They won't come for a while. Hope you like this chapter.

**WolfGirlKickButt: **No problem. Had a very hard trouble with putting him in chapter 4. I had to put the cliff hanger in. It felt right. Lol Yes like I said with Mommyof3boys. I love putting twist in my story, but this one wasn't. There will be more coming up. Look out for it. I hope you enjoyed with this chapter.

**Thank you for my new readers for putting me in there Story alerts and favorite stories RosemarieBelikov, Midnightmich, LaceyCamille, Lanigirl96003, jjchickybabe, Channelle08, isabellacullen1918, and Twilight-moon09. **

**And a special thanks to Keanniea13 for putting me in her Author Alert and Favorite Author. It means a lot! **

**REMEMBER IN YOUR REVIEW PLEASE PUT ABOUT THE IMPRINTING AND TRANSFORMATION, BECAUSE THIS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Jessica **


	6. How do I fight this!

**No warnings! **

**A quick A/N: Sorryyyyy it toke me sooo long to update! I've been so busy! And part of reason why it toke me so long also was because I thought the Transformation wouldn't be hard. I was kind of wrong. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the book, if I did ya you guessed it id make Jake and Bella be together. =] **

**_____________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: How do I fight this!**

**Jacob POV**

I can't believe Bella would lie to me like that. I thought we were best friends, and best friends don't lie to each other. I couldn't help, but to storm out of her hospital room. I went to go find my dad. When I found him I had wheeled him out. I didn't care if he's talking to someone else or not. I just wanted to get out of here. By the time I got Billy in the car, I felt like I had a fever.

With my driving I got to La Push in the matter of 10 minutes instead of the regular 15. I got my dad in his wheel chair, and we went inside the house. I'm mad and I start going into my room until, I started to tremble. My dad behind me started to say something, but I couldn't hear him. My body started to have muscle spasms.

Next thing I knew I transformed into something. Looking down at my body I look like a bear, no bigger than that, a werewolf. What my dad had said is true. The old man isn't crazy.

I heard someone gasp when I transformed into this monster. I look behind me. It's my dad. I gave a big growling sound, I felt the need to attack. '_What the. Why am I thinking about this? This is my father we are talking about.'_

Before I lost control over myself, I went outside. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I just wanted to run away. I don't know what came over me. As I walked towards a forest, I could see a very faint tall object standing right behind the forest line.

I felt the urge to kill, to rip whatever it was apart. I ran over to it, but before I could sink my teeth into it; something heavy had struck me. I yelp. Looking towards what hit me, I saw a gray werewolf. When staring at the wolf it reminded me of someone I knew, but I couldn't figure out who. I didn't care though I still wanted to kill.

The gray wolf seems like he knew what I was thinking, before I could even make my move; the wolf had attacked me. We were wrestling around. Before I knew what is happening, I heard a voice. A voice inside my mind. '_Oh god I'm going crazy.' _I thought to myself.

I heard laughing in my head. '_Aw Jake think his going crazy' _I heard someone. The voice in my head sounds so familiar. I couldn't grasp who it is.

I keep wrestling with the gray wolf. It seems like I have the advantage, but the wolf won't stop.

'_ENOUGH!' _I heard an angry voice in my head. I though it sounded like Sam Uley, but it couldn't be. But then again it could be, because the way my dad talks about him. The more I thought about it, This person in my head right now, really could be Sam.

'_I am going to help you transform back to your human self.' _I heard Sam say. '_Now think about yourself. Think about your dad, think about being human.' _I heard him say.

I start to think about myself, my dad, and being human. But all I could do is whimper, because I couldn't do this. I couldn't find myself, the normal, and human me. I was too angry, too afraid, too wild.

'_Don't think about that Jacob, focus on yourself and NOTHING ELSE!' _Sam said in my head.

It took a good 5 minutes before I could ignore everyone's thoughts, and it took me another good 5 minutes when I transformed back to my human self. I felt dirty, and I look down. I'm naked so I ran back into my house getting clothes, my face red.

By the time I gotten my shirt on, I heard laughing in the kitchen. Going towards the source I saw; Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jared.

Sam is trying to make Embry, Paul, and Jared to stop laughing, because Sam had something to explain to me. When everyone stop laughing everyone sat down near the tables.

"Jacob, I really need to explain some stuff to you, and I'm also going to try and help you out with other stuff." Sam said. I didn't say anything, I want for him to continue. Finally he opened his mouth since I didn't say anything.

"Jacob as you know; you are a descendent of Ephraim Black. Ephraim was a werewolf at his time, he lead his pack to protect our village from bloodsuckers. Embry, Jared, Paul, you, and I are now a pack and our duty to protect this village from bloodsuckers. Like you; we are descendents from our great grandfathers." He is saying.

I just nodded for him to go on.

"When you get mad you'll transform into a wolf. Until your ready for school, or anything else all four of us, plus your dad will help you out. So you can interfere normally." He said to me.

Soon he left. He said he had more stuff to talk about, but my dad wanted to talk to me before I learn act normal again. I feel kind of sick, because I lost control and want to attack everything, but I went over to my dad to see what he wanted to talk about.

I sat down on the couch while he sat in his wheelchair across from me.

"Jacob I'm sorry I never told you about being a werewolf, but I did give you hints. Those story's about this tribe were supposed to get you ready, and hinting you will become a wolf." My dad said. "If you have any questions you are going to have to ask Sam. He's the pack leader. And he should be coming back to see you in the morning." My dad spoke.

I did have one question for him, so that he could answer. "Dad. I have a question for you." I said to him. He waited for me to go on. "Dad, why didn't you become a werewolf? I asked him, hoping he'll say something.

"Because…The Cullen's or any other bloodsuckers never came to La Push, or Forks. So I never transformed into a werewolf. I had to know, just in case you became one." My dad said to me. Before he wheeled off to his room he began to say to me. "If you have anymore questions, you have to ask Sam. I'm not the one to tell you anything." My dad said. After he said that he wheeled off to his room.

All I could do is sit there on the couch, thinking about what my father just told me, and what I have become. So the Cullen's is the reason why I have to be a…a monster. I became pissed, I wanted to rip their heads off. I started trembling again, I could now feel the change in my body. I know that if I continue being mad, I'll turn into a werewolf. Something I don't want right now, so I try and calm down by myself.

It took me a few minutes to be calm. I didn't want to turn into a monster. I gotten up and went towards my bedroom to lay down. I wanted to cry, I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to attack my father every time I gotten angry. I didn't know what to do. I just hope tomorrow Sam will help me out with everything. I need it.

Going towards my bedroom to lay down and sleep, I heard the phone ring. I look at the time and it's 9 PM. Walking towards the phone I began to pick it up and say "Hello."

"Jacob, it's Bella. I'm sorry I never told you that the rumors were true. I thought you'd judge me.' I heard Bella say. She continued, but I wasn't paying attention. I'm paying attention to her sweet voice. Her voice that I never really noticed. I smiled, and I stopped her.

"Bella, I have to go. I figured out some…stuff out when I got home. I'll call you when I can. OK?" I told her.

"Ohh, OK Jake. Promise you'll call me back?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah. Just give me time, OK?" I said to her. I wasn't really mad at her anymore. I just wanted to figure out this with myself before I could face her again. Before we could talk about the rumors.

"OK…" Said Bella. She sounds disappointed. I wanted to stay on the phone with her, and talk to her all night, but I couldn't.

I hung up the phone before anything else was said. As soon as I hung up the phone I felt a sadness come over me, stinging my heart. I bring my feet towards my room. I start to lay down when I saw a picture of Bella and I during a fishing trip a few years ago with our dads. We were smiling. It was the day that we were goofing off, and we kept getting in trouble.

While looking at the picture I felt this urge, this pull towards Bella. It felt like the need to need her. My feelings going threw my body, it felt right to want her more than I ever did before, even after she lied about the rumors.

That night I couldn't fall asleep.

__________________________________

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as my BETA and I did. In next chapter ill finish off with Sam explaining more to Jacob about being a werewolf, then back to Bella's PoV. **

**Music Of The Wind: **Of course Jake will go back to Bella. But in time. Hope u enjoyed this chapter.

**Greenie101: **In time Bella will tell someone.

**WolfGirlKickButt: **Loved ur review btw. TBH I wanted Bella to punch Mike, but it felt wrong. Hope you enjoyed!

**Lanigirl196003: **Mike will soon get a taste of his on med. Trust me. =]

**Tabbie13: **I cried too. Even though I wrote it.

**Bmthepain: **Yeah, she will tell someone about it SOON. U just got to read and find out.

**Keanniea13: **Yeah I always wondered that too, that's why I asked everybody before I wrote it out. It toke a while to figure out what I want to happen, but hey I got it and its an amazing chapter too right?

**Charlie300895: **Of course the Cullen's will be back soon. Just gotta wait and see when they do. =]

**Fakenails4koolkidsonly: **Yes Edward left Bella, reread the first chapter.

**EmotionalDistress: **Duh of course his coming back!!!!! Totally agree his the yummiest person alive. But in due time he will come back. Bella also will tell someone about what really happened. Just gotta wait.

And thank you to every who put me in there Fav storys and story alerts: RhianneMidNightSun, Tayfeen22, Kierra1107, Charlie300895, Alexandralee13, X-jbn23, Jbislove1234, Tabbie13, HLPotter. MeaghanPotter, Joelea101

**One more quick A/N: I forgot to say if u review to me good story and so on it WON'T write down anything for u. Only the people that wrote a question, something about the story, etc; then ill write yall down. Thanks for all those reviews. Keep em coming. =] **


	7. It's a wolf thing

No warnings!

Just want to thank my BETA she's totally amazing! Keep up the amazing work!

Disclaimer: I don't own the book or movie. So don't sue I wouldn't like that much

A/N: I am sorry again that this toke me sooo long to write, but I was working for a full week. Since I've been putting this off you'll be getting another chapter withen 2-4 days. I PROMISE. Now on with the story ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7: It's a wolf thing.

Jacob's PoV

**By the time morning came rolling around, I'm still laying awake. My dad had knocked on the door. Telling me to get up, because Sam and the pack are coming any moment. Rolling off the bed, looking at the picture of Bella and I, one more time. I felt the pull wanting me to need her. At this point in time I didn't care if she lied to me. I just wanted to be in her presents.**

**While getting dressed and thinking about Bella, and the pull towards her bothering me. I swear I could remember someone telling me about this, it's important, but I can't figure out what it is. My guess I have to ask Sam about it when he gets here.**

**When I step out of my room; I smelt food. Going towards the kitchen I see bacon and eggs. Yum my favorite, but seeing there's more food than there is supposed to be, I look at my father.**

"**Oh, it's for Sam and the pack. They should be here any minute. Figured since they are coming over I should cook them something." He said to me.**

**A few minutes after digging in my breakfast, I heard the door open. Looking up I see Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry come and sit down getting there own food. "Couldn't you guys knock, and be polite"**

**Jared and Paul just smirked at each other. God, I want to punch them in there faces. Getting mad I start to tremble all over again.**

"**Don't." I heard Sam say.**

"**What?" I asked him sarcastically, still trembling.**

"**Don't think about them, think about yourself." Sam said.**

**I had no idea what his talking about, but I felt calmer when he went through with the calming process. I guess it's because he didn't want me turning into a werewolf or something. I just shrug it off.**

"**OK, Jacob you know now that you're a werewolf. I do have some things to point out, and if you have questions please ask, now is the time to ask." Sam said to me. Since I didn't say anything, he continued. "You really need to watch out for your temper, that's why you can't go to school for a while, because I need to train you not to get angry at some stupid stuff." **

**He drank some orange juice that my dad put out. After drinking he continued what he's saying. "When you do transform into a werewolf, whatever is on your mind we can hear. No matter how you keep it hidden we can still see in your mind." Before Sam went on, I interrupted him.**

"**Wait, what? So basically I don't have NO privacy at all. The only time I have it is when I'm human, right?" I asked them, kind of mad.**

"**Be careful Jake, but yes exactly." Sam said to me. "I am the pack leader, you respect me. You do as your told. No if, ands, or buts." Sam said. "Now before we go on with your questions. Are you OK, any tension with you?" Sam asked me.**

"**The only thing that's bothering me is that you guys come in here like you own the place. Which you don't!" I said to them kind of angrily. I don't know where this anger is coming from.**

"**Ah, you have the anger issue right now. That will pass. You will learn from me and your follow brothers that we mean no harm, we are trying to help you. I..I was all alone with my transformation. The only person I had was myself, and the legends that our people told us. I promise you this will get better." Said Sam.**

**I personally had no idea what his talking about, but I just went along with it.**

"**Now do you have any questions?" Asked Sam me.**

**I did, and I'm hoping Sam answers me. I hope he doesn't leave me in the dark.**

**My first question, I'm kind of uncomfortable with. "Why am I so angry all the sudden. I mean you tell me it'll pass it'll pass, but really why am I so angry when I NEVER felt angry like this before." I asked Sam.**

"**It's a wolf thing, more like a transform wolf thing. MOST." When Sam says it he mostly looks over at Paul, then continues on what he's saying. "Most of us tone it down when we are fully done with our transformation, like with you transforming all the time because you're angry, you will find in time an act of duties that you'll just transform all by your self." Said Sam.**

**Before I could give Sam another question Paul started to say something. "The only reason why I am so angry is because, well, I have always been angry and you know this Jacob. What I am trying to say is that this will be better for you, because it's only me, I get angry easily. That's who I am, that's why whenever you get me angry or someone else does I transform, but I know how to transform all by myself." Paul said.**

**Paul has never opened up to me at all, or anyone I know. It was the first look I had inside him, and now since we are "brothers" I understand him better.**

"**I do have one more question. It's something that just happened to me after the whole werewolf thing." I said to Sam. He looked at me kind of weird, but I just went on. "Well last night when I started to get ready for bed. I looked at this picture of Bella and I when the last time she came and visited Charlie a while back. Well when I looked at the picture I had this pull from the inside, finding myself wanting and needing her. What's that about?" I asked Sam.**

**Sam is smiling at me like the pack. "What?" I asked, not getting what they are smiling about.**

**Sam finally opened his mouth. "That right there is called imprinting. You imprinted on Bella Swan." Sam said.**

**I looked at him like his a weirdo.**

**He laughs, then goes on. "That means Bella is your soul mate." He smiles. Then says, "You aren't supposed to tell anyone about you being a werewolf, I hope you know that. But with you imprinting on Bella you can tell her, but before you tell her, we need you not to attack her when you get mad." Sam says.**

**After Sam had said all this, I couldn't believe that Bella and I were soul mates. It just put a smile on my face, because I always loved Bella since I knew her. Maybe way back when we first met the imprint was intact until I became a werewolf, and everything came all clear.**

**For the next couple of weeks everyone help me become more myself as I transformed into a werewolf. I'm ready to go back to school, and even talk to Bella.**

**____ **

**Bella's POV [left off when Charlie and Bella get home after Bella told Mike about the baby]**

As soon as I got into the house I went upstairs to my bedroom. Going towards my bed, face down I started to think and cry at the same time.

How could I do this to one person that I was close to, a person that I trusted with my life, besides my other three friends at school. I wish this never happened to me. I feel disgusting. Why did I ever go upstairs into Tyler's room with Mike? Why? I should of hit him where it hurts. Now I am suffering the consequences.

Now I think that Charlie does believe what I told him happened, me just wanting sex. I want to tell Charlie, but I can't. Mike will ruin my life! Ugh, what do I do! I need to talk to my best friend Jacob, but his mad at me. I just need to make him forgive me. I need to call him!

Wiping my face and I went downstairs, Charlie is in front of the TV of course, like always. Going towards the phone my dad ask. "Who you calling?"

"I am calling Jacob, I need to tell him; I'm sorry." I said to him.

"OK." Charlie says to me.

I dialed Jacob's number. I know it by heart now. It took about 3-4 rings.

"Hello." Its Jacob's voice. I almost wanted to scream in delight that he answered.

"Jacob, it's Bella. I'm sorry I never told you that the rumors were true. I thought you'd judge me." I say to him into the phone. My mind is going nuts. I hope he doesn't hang up the phone on me, but if he does, then I'll just have to keep calling until he answers, or I'll go to his house and demand to talk to him.

"Jacob, I hope we can still be friends. We really need to talk. I need to tell you something, that I can't tell anyone b-"Before I could finished off what I'm about to say I got interrupted by Jacob.

"Bella, I have to go. I figured out some…stuff out when I got home. I'll call you when I can. OK?" Jacob said. He sounded like his in a hurry. Which I don't get why.

So all I say is "Ohh, OK Jake. Promise you'll call me back?"

"Yeah. Just give me time, OK?" Jacob says to me.

Again all I say is "OK." I heard a clicking noise, Jacob hung up the phone.

Going back upstairs I felt lonely. I really did need to talk to someone, but who? I can't tell Charlie. I really should, but he might be the only person I can turn to right now since Jacob isn't talking to me right now.

Stopping just before the stairs I look at my dad. He look so happy, but sad at the TV. Putting my hand at the railing, I started to think. I then shook my head and headed back upstairs.

I'll just give Jacob a couple of weeks, before I go off and tell Charlie. Maybe Jacob can give me an advice before I go to my dad.

* * *

**To my reviewers! **

**Lanigirl196003: **It'll be soon, or maybe ill put a twist in it. Hope u likkke!

**TwilightMad09: **Maybe Jacob will see her soon or maybe call her? Who knows.

**WolfGirlKickButt: **Do you mind if I use that idea in my story? About how Charlie should hit Mike, or yell at him. Or have the pack do something?

**Chole Miranda: **I hope this answered your questions.

**Janebalaya: **I wonder what WOULD happen when Charlie finds out…I mean of course if he does.

A special thanks to! Chole Miranda for putting me in fav story, fav author, story alert, and author alert THANK YOU!

And an other special thanks to SongTuner for putting me in her Author Alert. It means a lot! Means my writing is amazing! Ha

Thank you for the new readers and putting this story in there fav story and story alert: Bethany Cullen, TwilightMad09, Antidynamo, EmtionalDistress, Pitcaption, and Soccer-Star 2020

**NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT. **


	8. Finally it comes out

**Warning: A few swear words, and people are a little OC. **

**A/N: Everyone sorry it toke me longer than what I thought, but I thought I should tell you that I probably won't be able to write until Thanksgiving weekend. I don't know yet, but ill try my hardest to write soon. If not that'll be when it'll be up. BTW can't wait for New Moon this weekend. =] If you guys are watching it this weekend. Have fun! **

**I owe all this to my Beta. She's does an amazing work, she gives me advice when I need it. Thx you Haylie. **

**Disclamier: I don't own so don't sue! One last thing WolfGirlKickButt gave me the idea of Charlie hitting Mike. Thank you for letting me use your idea. **

**ON WITH THE STORY ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Finally it comes out!**

**Bella's PoV**

**[Couple of weeks later]**

In the last couple of weeks, people at school kept laughing. I didn't even know why they were laughing until Eric came up to me telling me that Mike told everyone that I was pregnant with Eric's kid. I got so pissed, that I almost told everyone about how Mike raped me, but I couldn't. I had to wait until I could talk to Jacob.

Jacob still hasn't called me, and I began to worry about him and my friendship with him. Losing him would mean losing the best thing I ever had, besides Edward.

When the rumors came around about me and Eric having a baby, I told Angela, Ben and Eric that I am pregnant, but it's Mikes kid. I made them promise not to make a big deal out of this.

Angel asked me what I'm going to do with the baby. Yet I still have no idea if I wanted to do an abortion, give it up to someone who can take care of him/her, or keep it.

Time is running out and I really need to figure out what I need to do.

The time came, it's the week waiting for Jacob to call me. When I got home from school I went straight to the answering-machine. He never called. So I waited for 15 minutes. Nothing. I decided to call him.

I let the phone ring four times, but one answered. I gave him a chance until Charlie came home. Yet no one called me besides my dad telling me his coming home early. I panicked, I didn't want to tell my dad anything, but I can't hide this anymore. I need to tell someone, anyone.

So when Charlie came home I sat on the couch, waiting for him to come in the living room.

"Hey Bell's what's for super…Wait Bella what's wrong?" My dad said sitting down next to me taking my hand in his hands.

I looked up with him my cheeks full of tears. "Dad, I can't hold this in anymore." I said trying not to cry anymore.

"Bella this has to do with Mike doesn't it?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Dad, He…He raped me. I couldn't tell you. Because Mike threaten me if I told him he'll make my life a living hell. I mean, at school it already is, but dad I was scared to tell you." I said sobbing into his shoulder.

"I am going to kill that bastard. I can't believe he did that to you! I'm going to kill him!" My dad say getting up and getting his gun.

"DAD NO! Please don't do it." I said crying even more. "I need you. I don't want you to get arrested for that. Dad, I've been thinking about the baby. I don't know if I want him/her." I said to him.

He sat back down. He had tears in his eyes. It seems like he doesn't want to cry in front of me. "Bella, don't do anything you'll regret about the baby." My dad said to me. "We will get this together, but I do need to file a report about this rape." My dad said.

"Wait dad, I don't want anyone to know. I know you're a cop, but dad no." I said to him.

"Bella, we can get him arrested. He raped you for god sake!" My dad said.

"Fine." I told him, not really wanting to do this. Before I know it I'm at the police station talking to another officer about this. While telling the police officer about everything in detail about the rape. I heard my dad talking to someone on the phone. I thought it's my mom, but it isn't. Its someone else. It's Billy.

I heard him say to him. "Yeah Bella is OK. She's having a rough time right now. Billy, she was raped by that Newton guy."

I got.. mad, but I kept telling the officer about what happened. Listening to more I heard Charlie say.

"Hey that will be cool. Yeah, you guys can come over and watch the game. We will be home in about an hour. OK, you meet us there. See you guys later." Charlie said, hanging up the phone.

Within an hour everything happened, Mike got arrested. I was there at the scene. Here is what went down.

After telling the officer what happened, my dad and some other officers went to the Newton's shop. My dad asked if I wanted to go with him. I said yes, because I wanted to see Mikes face when he goes off to jail.

I sat in my dads cruiser but I heard everything. Mrs. Newton crying saying "How dare you! Your no son of mine if you did that to poor Bella."

All Mike did was shrug and tried to run away from the police. My dad was faster at catching him and said. "Now you bastard, you're under arrest." While telling him my dad punched him across the face. The other police officers had to restrain my dad, but really couldn't since his on top of Mike hitting him. Finally when my dad is done hitting Mike, he spat in his face.

The other officers grabbed my dad and brought him away from Mike. My dad gotten in the car.

"It's done. Now we go to wait for his trial." My dad say, while getting in the car.

"Dad, thank you." I say to him smiling. Mike deserves whatever is coming to him.

He smiled back and turn the cruiser on. "Bella, I hope your not getting an abortion, or giving away the kid. I want you to have my grandchild. Please." Charlie said giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"OK, dad. I will." I said to him.

Getting home I saw Billy and to my surprise Jacob. When I gotten out of the car I heard Billy say. "Be careful remember." I didn't know what he meant, but when I looked at Jacob my heart starts to pound, my tummy does turns, and I felt this strange pull towards him.

Giving Jacob a hug, made it strange and weird. I felt a jolt saying 'this is right.' I didn't know what it meant, but I looked up at Jacob and said. "Hey, jeez you've gotten taller again! And what's up with the hair cut?" Jacob smiled and then I said. "Damn, you're hot. Oh, did I just say that?" I said to him embarrassment.

Jacob laughed and said. "Aw, Bella thinks I'm sexy. Wait until you see me without a shirt."

"Hey Jacob! Don't say that to my daughter." My dad said laughing. His joking and he went over and hugged Jacob. He went over to Billy and say. "I've missed you."

We all went in the house. Charlie and Billy went towards the TV. Dad said that we can have sandwiches for dinner and I said OK. I wasn't hungry and Jacob wasn't either.

"Hey Bella, we.. um.. need to talk." Jacob said to me. And I nodded and we went upstairs.

Billy gave Jacob the 'you go son, she'll understand look'. Charlie opened his mouth to say. "She's already pregnant. So I don't think I have to say: Don't do anything stupid, Bella. But I know you like Jacob."

"DAD!" I yell at him. Jacob laughed a little while we went upstairs.

"Damn Bella it stinks up here what are Charlie and you do-"He stopped midway when we went into my room.

Standing in the doorway I felt Jacob tremble and snarling. I couldn't move anywhere. I can't believe that his here on my bed staring at me like I'm something to eat.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I said before he grabbed me and ran towards the other side of the room. Where Jacob stand is now where is a big grizzly. I heard a big snarl and growl from the grizzly.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**To my Reviewers; **

**WolfGirlKickButt: **Want to say one more time, thank you for giving me the idea.

**Mommyof3boys: **Your review was an idea, but I didn't put it in. Maybe ill put it in later…and put a twist in my story. Ill credit you though if I do do it. Hope you liked the story though.

**Tabbie13: **Lol maybe this made you jump outta your seat. Lol

**Soccer-Star 2020: **My original idea. I still like the idea, and I might put in a twist…Even though Mike is in Jail. Hmm what happens? Got you questioning now huh? Lol

**Keanniea13: **Hope you enjoy the story, thanks for telling me what you think I should of wrote.

**EmotionalDistress: **Thank you for telling me that I'm a good writer. I deeply appreciate that. My friends tell me I should write a book, but I don't think I'm THAT good of a writer.

**One person put this story in Faviorite story. Thank you WannaBeAuthor2545 **

**Questions, Idea's, or even just saying that my story is good please review it. BTW I do take your ideas and think about them. If I do have an idea and you gave it to me ill message you and tell you. Then ill credit you like I did with WolfGirlKickButt. **


	9. What the hell is going on?

**Warning: A little bit swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did id be rich and won't be coming on to submit my storys. =] **

**A/N: Hey guys just wanna say that I WAS going to write next weekend, but I had to I hadddd to write because you readers really got me happy and I felt the need to write more. Hey maybe if you guys do it again ill write sooner. Hmmm Lets wait and see! And one last thing, this is one of my favorite chapters by far. And I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I was thinking about what to write and writing it out. **

**Like always Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: What the hell is going on?**

**Bella PoV**

"What the hell is that?" I heard my dad yell.

That is something I want to know. I want to know how the hell that grizzly did get in the house without my dad and Billy knowing. But then I remembered that Jacob was standing there. Where did he go?

Before I could even answer that, I heard Edward saying "Jacob, be careful. You don't want to hurt Bella. Find yourself fight the animal inside of you."

What the hell? Jacob can't be a werewolf, he's just a kid! Werewolf's are not real, but hell, Vampires aren't either. Does that mean we do have other mythical creatures going about, and we don't even know?

Before I even knew it, I saw Jacob naked in the door way, I blushed saying in my head '_Wow, he wasn't kidding about him shirtless.'_

I hadn't noticed that my dad came running up here, because his out of breath and right next to the naked Jacob. "What's going on. Edward, how did you get in here." My dad must have got Billy's wheel chair up here because his next to Jake giving him clothes. I didn't know he bought clothes. Seriously what's going on?

"Charlie and Bella, Jacob AND Edward needs to tell you a couple of things." Billy said to Charlie and I. I already knew about Edward, but I do want to know what his doing here. But what about Jacob? Now I'm worried about him. More than I should be worried.

Before I knew it, we were all downstairs. Everyone sat down either on the couch or chair or on the ground. I sat next to Jacob. I don't know why, but it felt right. Edward look pissed off at Jacob. Jacob and Edward weren't even near each other. It felt like Edward was on the other side of the house.

"So what's going on?" Charlie asked Billy.

"Edward, lets start with you shall we?" Billy asked Edward.

Edward just nodded.

"Mr. Swan, I am not what you think I am. And no I'm not a bastard as what you say in your mind." Edward says. I saw Charlie face looking at Edward in disbelieve. His probably wondering how the hell he read his mind. "My birth name is Edward Anthony Mason. Carlisle had saved me from an illness that my father Edward Mason Sr, and my mother Elizabeth Mason died of. I was seventeen at that time. I may look seventeen, but I am actually One hundred and nine years old. The reason why I look so young at that age is because I'm a vampire. And we don't age at all. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice are also Vampires." Edward said.

I couldn't believe he told my father this. I felt Jacob tremble. "Jake, calm down please." I said to him while putting my hand on his arm. It seems to me, that he calmed down, while I did that.

Looking over at my dad he had wide eyes and his mouth is open. I had fit of giggles run over me.

"You knew, Bells?" My dad asked me. I nodded. "Wow." That's all Charlie could say.

"Jacob now you need to tell Bella and Charlie your story, and don't look over at Edward I know you want to attack, but his not hurting anyone, yet." Billy said, eying Edward.

Jacob stood up, he began talking. Looking at Charlie and I.

"Charlie and Bella, I am not who you think I am. I'm a monster trapped in a human body. I'm still getting used of being not fully human. What I'm saying is that Quileutes have a legend that is actually true. I'm a descendant of wolfs. I'm half human and half werewolf. I've told Bella this legends last year. At that time I thought my dad was a crazy and didn't believe him. Anyway, the reason why I came here is to tell Bella that I'm imprinted on her, and tell her that I'm a werewolf." Before he went on I said.

"Wait what does imprint mean? You've never told me that before." I asked Jacob.

He laughs a little and says. "This is embarrassing, I didn't want to tell you in front of Charlie and defiantly not Edward." Jacob says while glaring at Edward. "But you're my soul mate Bella. There were signs when we were younger, but I didn't fully know what was going on then. We were just kids, and my father never told me about being a werewolf until I transformed." Before Jacob finished what his saying I blurted.

"Wow I can't believe that. And all this time I thought Edward was my soul mate, but I'm pregnant, doesn't that hurt you?" I asked Jake walking up to him.

"It does, but we can raise the baby together. We will be a family some day and I'll adopt him or her." Jacob said.

I have tears running down my cheek, and Jacob brushed them away with a kiss on my check. All I could do now is smile. It felt right. And I had that feeling that is what imprinted meant.

"Wow. So everything that Hollywood gave us in movies are real. Cool." Said Charlie. "But wait Billy are you a Werewolf?" My dad asked.

Billy laughed and smiled and said. "No, I'm not. The Cullen's never came here when I was Jake's age. So I'm full human." He said still laughing and smiling.

"Wait what?" Asked Charlie.

Billy is about to open his mouth to say something, but Jacob went and started talking before Billy could blurt it out.

"Werewolf's are protectors for La Push. Whenever a Vampire is around a decedent of wolfs comes and transforms. And that's where I come in. Vampires are our enemies. So Edward being here I really want to attack him, but I know it'll hurt Bella so I'm not even thinking about that." Jacob said explaining to my dad.

All I could do is smile at him. I don't know why, I should be mad at him for not even telling me his a decedent of wolfs. My dad stared at me. "Yes?" I asked him trying to be funny.

"Why didn't you tell me about Edward. I mean I thought we were a family." My dad said to me. It's making me feel guilty that I don't tell my dad everything. I love him to death, and yet I still didn't tell him, but I had my reasons to also. Edward didn't want me to tell anyone about him.

"Dad, I couldn't tell you, Edward made me not tell anyone about his secret." I told my dad, being honest.

"Sorry, Charlie, but I didn't want you to be in danger. And that's why I'm here Bella, but I see that you have someone here to protect you." Edward said. Next thing I knew Edward is in front of me taking my hand. "Bella, Victoria and Laurent are after you." He then looked over at Jacob. "Take good care of her." Edward said leaving for the door. "Goodbye Bella."

Before I could even open my mouth his gone, forever again. I knew it felt wrong to feel bad that he left again, but he was my first love and I still care about him.

* * *

**Mostly gotten Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favorite story, and Favorite Author. Just wanna say to them that thank you guys so much for reading my story. It means so much to me! **

**Reviews **

**Mommyof3boys: **No I haven't decided on what I want to do with the sex of the baby. I am thinking of one though. I'm really heading off of a girl. I just need help with the name. So soon ill pick out names and you readers can decide what would be good. I hope you Enjoy Mommyof3boys.

**WolfGirlKickButt: **No prob, and thank you for the idea.

**Fakenails4koolkidsonly: **Just don't fall off your chair. I'm glad your liking it.

**Goldengirl62: **Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed this one very much. Do you think Edward would come back, or do you think his gone forever. Just had to ask you.

**RozaHathoway: **No of course not. It'll never be over. Well it'll be over, but not for a long time. When I write I like to write a lot of chapters. My other story on IMDB I have over 42 chapters. Sooo don't expeact this story to be over quiet yet.


	10. First Doctor Appointment

**No Warnings this time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my story plot, Doctor Crawford, and the unborn baby. If I did own the Twilight Jacob would be with Bella not Edward. **

**Very important A/N need to read!: ****Everyone I am so sorry that this toke me so long to write. I had a few problems and just couldn't write! Also my Beta was busy so she couldn't get to this story. Story is longer than any other chapter. Ok so I'm working A LOT so I problly won't be getting to this story that much, but I'll try to get to the story as much as I can! If you don't see this up at all for a long time don't fear because I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! In other news I'm also trying to write another story, but it's a Harry Potter fan fiction. Its not up yet, but I'll post it on here when its up. **

**Ok I couldn't wait to put this down where reviews goes, but this is an important review. Tabbie13 said "That was really good, I liked it. But I'm confused where did Edward come from?" ok so I couldn't wait and I had to write this out. Edward was hiding, yes he was still in Forks and he knew everything was going on, besides Victoria. One night he went to see his parents, while he did he saw that Alice had a vision. It was Victoria hunting Bella. But Alice never told him Bella was pregnant. I hope this cleared the air for you Tabbie13 and all my other readers. Also, I've never been pregnant and I don't really know how long you were supposed to wait for finding out the gender. So please forgive me if this went to fast. I didn't know! Sorry about this being long, but it had to be done. Enjoy! Oh and happy holiday everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: First Doctor Appointment**

It has been a couple of days since the madness. Charlie is getting the used of the fact that there are mythical creatures around. It didn't really bother him that Jacob is a werewolf, and to be straight forward, I'm still getting used of Jacob being one, too.

The imprinting with Jacob is still weird, I mean I know I will love Jacob forever, I had loved him since we were kids, but we were just kids then. When Edward came into my life; he was the only one for me, but then again whenever I was alone around Jacob, I felt my heart pound. Maybe Jacob is right about how the imprint was even tingling when we were kids? Well, I couldn't think about that right now.

I have been gone from school for a couple days. I was feeling sick because of the baby. So I kept throwing up in the mornings, and it only got worse. Dad tells me that I'm just like mom, when she was pregnant.

Dad, of course took very good care of me, he even took a few days off from work. I'm very glad I have him to back me up.

Jacob came to my house after school, and took care of me also. He made healthy food for Charlie and me. I felt grateful to have him right now.

Today is Thursday, it's the day I have to go back to school. I feel fine, and dad just said I should try to go to school. Also today is the day that I'm going to the doctors to see what the gender of the baby is. I'm hoping it's a girl.

Getting in my truck is not getting difficult yet.

I mean I do have the little baby bump, but it's not that huge that I can't get up in my truck, not yet anyway. I don't know what's going to happen when I get huge, but Charlie and I will figure that out when the time comes.

I arrive to school late, because there's hardly any room left to park. But luckily I found myself a spot. When I got out of the car, someone taps on my shoulders. I turn around to see who it is.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I ask him. Jacob is grinning at me. His smile goes all the way up to his eyes. "What? Come on Jake, I'm a pregnant girl, what's going on? Is it Billy again?" I question him, beginning to worry.

"Bella, it's not safe for you to worry, so don't worry. And surprise, I transferred here to Forks." He says as he's taking my bag, and the books out of my hands.

"Are you kidding me? When did you do that?" I ask him. We both begin to walk towards the school building.

"I did it on Monday, the day that I told you about the imprinting, and me being a wolf" He says the last part in a whisper.

Then he went on. "I didn't start until Tuesday though. I didn't see you at school, so I went to your house to find you on your couch eating cheetos. Which was a very funny sight." he shares, chuckling a little. He continue on saying, "I wanted to keep it a surprise until you came to school. So; SURPRISE!" he squeals, throwing his hands in the air and jumping up while saying 'surprise.'

I can't stop laughing. He's still a little kid at heart, but I still love him. "But why did you wanted to come here to my school? You have to drive fifteen minutes to get here." wondering why in the world he'd want to come here. We get inside and I go towards my locker for a minute to put some of my books away, and get the books for myself for first class.

"Well, I wanted to be near you. Plus with Victoria and Laurent running around, you never know, she could be a student here. I got to watch my woman's back." he assures me.

I laughed at this, and said. "Oh, yeah Victoria coming here. Not a chance Jake. But I'm glad you transferred here. We don't have classes together, though, you know." I sigh in front of him.

"We have lunch together. I found that out while I sat with Eric, Ben, and Angela. They've been asking about you." Jacob says. He walks with me to my first class, and gives me a kiss. "See you during lunch. Oh, yeah, do you want me to go to the ultrasound today with you?" asked Jacob, giving me my books, then started to put a hand on the wall leaning.

"I don't know Jake. Its not your baby." I tell him, honestly.

Jacob frowned, "Bella, when we get married that kids going to be mine." He takes my left free hand. "The baby will be my step child. I want to be here for you." Jacob said. I had tears going down my cheek. He took care of it by kissing my tear away. "Just think about it, Bells." Jacob said, while turning away. But when he turned one of Mikes friend 'accidentally' bumped into him. Jacob just gave him a stare. I thought Jacob was getting mad, but he wasn't. He's being calm.

Getting into class and sitting myself next to Ben. I felt that the whole class was sending me unappreciated glares. I looked at Ben and asked him. "Why are they giving me dirty looks. Hell even the teacher is!" While I said it, I did notice the teacher also giving me a dirty look.

Ben sighs and then said straight forward. "They heard what you did, and what happened at the Newton's shop. They hate you with a passion now. Or so I heard."

Ben just looks at me, worried. I'm worried myself. What have I gotten myself into lately? At least I have my boyfriend, and three amazing friends to back me up. Even Jacob's pack are here for me. I knew that with out a doubt, Jake didn't have to tell me they'd die for me. Because I already knew they would. I had that feeling. I didn't know the pack personally, but Jacob has told me about them.

During classes, I kept thinking about Jacob and how he wants to go to the ultrasound with me. It is going to be awkward to have him be there, since my baby isn't his. I have support from my dad, and I'd love to have a support from Jacob, but it's wrong for him to even come in. I couldn't think anymore, because next is lunch.

I'm with Angela in the lunch line. I picked up a green salad, an apple, and a bottle of water. Eating healthy for my baby, and if Jacob saw me eating greasy French Fries with Cheese, Fried Chicken, chips with a soda. He wouldn't like it. So I bought the healthiest food that I could find and buy.

I sat down next to Erik, and we saved a sit for Jacob next to me. It took him 5 minutes to come sit down. He smiles and gives me a kiss.

I couldn't stop smiling at him. "Hey, how's school going for you so far?" I asked him.

Jacob has a lot of stuff on his tray. At least 3 cookies, 2 Hamburger, and one side of French Fries with Ketchup. Finally after organizing his food, he looked up. "It's great, Bells, better than my old school." He said to me. After he said that he started wolfing down his food.

After everybody ate we all started talking.

"If your baby is a girl what are you going to name her?" That was Angela. She's the first person I went to about the ultrasound. She's happy for me that I'm going to keep my baby. I'm so glad I have her as a friend.

"Well a girl I want to call her Emily-Rose Swan, but if the baby is a boy I have no idea. I have a few names picked out. Joshua Leo Swan, Robert Andrew Swan, or Leo Samuel Swan. I don't know." I said to her being honest.

The guys are talking about what guys talk about. Football, and how Erik and Ben wants to go to La Push to surf. Jacob is telling him about cliff diving also. Whatever that is.

I turned back towards Angela, she's talking. "Oh, Emily-Rose is a cute name, and Leo is a different name. Hmm... hard choices Bella." Angela says. She looks up at the clock and says in a whisper. "Is Jacob coming with you?"

She looks curious, I still don't know the answer to that question either. "I don't know, he wants to come, but it feels weird to have him there, you know? Its not his baby. His not the father." I told her in a whisper too.

Angela turns and looks at the guys, they are in a deep conversation about cliff diving, and how crazy they want to be, jumping into the cold water. "Bella, if you don't want him to go, then just be honest, it's weird for him to be there." She says to me, leaning closer.

I thought for a bit then said. "Angela, do you want to come to my ultrasound. I really want you to be here, and I want you to become the baby's godmother." I told her, then I opened my mouth again to say. "And I think I might have Jacob come. He's been here for me since day one. Since…Edward left. He can be here for the baby too." I tell her. As I'm telling her this, its true Jake has been here for me and he would be the closest father figure near the baby, besides my own father.

Angela looks at me and grins wildly. "Of course Bella, but only if you want me to come." Angela adds.

I smile and nod. "It's at 4:30 PM." I said to her.

The minutes flows by, and it is again time to go to my class, and we all went our separate ways. I went to Government debate, Jacob went to Social Studies, Angela and Erik Study hall, and Ben gym.

Sometimes I hate this class, but it can also be fun. But today is a good day, I'm going to find out the sex of the baby.

And before I knew it I'm home in the house waiting for my dad to get home so we can go to the doctor. Jacob came by after school also. He followed me.

Angela said she'll meet us there at the doctors office at 4:15 PM.

While waiting for my dad. Jacob and I were cuddling on the couch, watching a thriller. We really weren't watching more like kissing. We broke apart as soon as my dad came into the house.

He looked at us and shook his head. "Hey, you two stop sucking each others face. We've got to go see what the baby gender is!" My dad says happily. I just couldn't stop smiling. Looking at my dad, I could tell that he really can't wait for the baby to be born. I bet his going to spoiler the baby to death.

"Bella, let me get in the shower and get dressed, then we can go to the doctors office." My dad tells me, while going upstairs.

I didn't know who the doctor was, all I knew was that his name is Jerry Crawford. My dad told me that Dr. Crawford was my moms doctor when she was pregnant with me.

I'm having a hard time paying attention to the movie or Jacob, I'm in my own little world thinking about the baby. I put my hands on my little baby bump. I'm not happy that Mike is the father, but I am happy that I'm not a killer and did an abortion, or giving him or her away. I started thinking about holding my baby in my arms, naming him or her. When the baby is born, - my dad cut my thought off.

"Bells, are you OK?" he asks, looking at me worriedly.

I smile and say. "Yes, I'm ready to find out if it's a girl or a boy." While I say it, I started to get up.

Jacob offered to drive all three of us. I informed my dad about how Angela is going to meet us at the hospital.

The drive didn't take long of course, since the little hospital is right here in Forks.

While getting out of the car, I see that Angela is here. I run to meet her and almost slip, but Jacob is right behind me and he had caught me. I thank him, and then went to Angela and hug her.

"Thank you so much for coming here." I tell her.

"No problem, Bella." She smiles.

After we did our greetings. We went inside the small doctors office. I looked around, everything was baby, or kids. I saw a board hanging on the wall. It had thank-you-cards from parents to the kids that the doctor had delivered. I was looking at the board admiring all this babies, all these moms and dads. There were also booties with the pictures. I kept looking, and I saw this picture.

It looks familiar, that is because the picture is of my parents and me. It's from my first Christmas. I could tell, because I was still small in the picture, and there's a Christmas tree behind us. I put my hand on the picture. It's weird to see my parents together. I kind of wish they were still together, but then my mom wouldn't be happy.

I stop looking at the picture, and look more around. There are pregnant lady's here, new borns, and toddlers. They have chairs in light baby colors, they even have a play area for kids. The wallpaper on the walls are both blue and pink colors.

It looks pretty. I feel at home here, even for my unborn baby. I know now, that I could trust my doctor.

Jacob, my dad, and Angela sit down. I walk up to the window. The window opens to a nurse, "How may I help you, Ma'am." says the nurse.

"I'm Bella Swan, I have an opponent for the sex of the baby." I say to her, smiling.

She just smiles back and say. "I'd like for you to fill out these papers for me." She hands me a clipboard.

I take the clipboard, and sit down next to Angela and Jacob. It has simple questions on it. Like; My name, Age, Birthday, Name of parents, and other simple questions. I finally wrote everything down, and went back to the window to give the clipboard back to the nurse.

I sat back down looking at the baby girl in front of me. I smile at her, and tell to the mother. "You have an adorable daughter."

The mother smiles. "Thank you.". I finally look at her fully. She looks young probably a few years older than me. She has long blonde hair, it's curly, blue eyes, and very skinny. She's as pale as me. "What's your name?" Asks the girl.

"I'm Bella Swan." I answer her. "I'm 18 years old." hoping she say her name and age.

"Ah, I'm also 18 years old. My name is Claire. Is this boy the father of the baby?" Claire says.

I looked down and say. "No, the father of my baby is in jail. He…He had raped me. But Jacob is my new boyfriend. This right here is Angela, my best friend, and that's my dad Charlie Swan." I share with Claire.

"Do you live in Forks?" she asks. I say yes, and when I close my mouth, she said. "Oh I do, I used to go to Forks School, but I had to quit because of little Abigail. The father had left me because, well he used me for sex. I lost my virginity to him. When I found out that I was having a baby, he left me. He only pays Child Support for Abigail now, and I work full time at a clothing store in Port Angels." Says Claire.

I felt bad for her, but she is doing everything for her daughter, and for herself. I gave her my number, and tell her "Call me anytime. We should hang, and maybe our kids have play dates."

She smile up at me and answer. "That would be great, Bella."

All I could do is smile at her. In the next few minutes a nurse call my name, and Jacob, My dad, Angela and I went to the room that they are going to do the ultrasound. I became more excited, but anxious because I don't know what will happen.

I sit down on the table. Jacob helps me up, even thought he doesn't have to. He then kiss my forehead and sits down next to my dad.

About five minutes later the doctor came in. I'm shocked at how he looks. He had blue scrubs on, with long gray hair that's in a pony tall. He had glasses on too.

"Hi Bella. Wow I haven't seen you since you were a baby Bella. How are you? Any concerns that you have? Questions?" He ask me, while sitting down on a wheelchair.

"I'm doing good. No concerns and no questions." I inform to him.

"Alright, Bella if you EVER have any questions or concerns call me anytime here, and Charlie here's my cell phone number. Call me anytime." Dr Crawford talks, and hands Charlie a card.

I'm guessing it had his cell on it.

Dr. Crawford then claps his hands and say. "Alright Bella lets get down to business." He gets the tube stuff, before he used it, he adds. "This is gel that helps see the baby, and this."

Getting this thing I really don't know what it was and couldn't explain what it looked like, but he went on. "The gel is going to be a little cold, OK?" He says, pulling up my shirt a little, and putting the gel on me.

The gel he did put on me was cold. I shivered slightly. Giggles came from Jacob and Charlie, but I gave them the look, and they stopped pronto.

Dr. Crawford then put the thing that helps to look for my baby. He told me to look at the screen to see the baby.

At first I can't see my baby, but after little a while I saw a head, hands, legs, and a body. I have tears running down my cheeks. That was my baby on the screen, and I love him, or her. We keep looking at my baby, and Dr. Crawford tells me the baby seemed healthy and strong.

Finally he says. "Do you want to know what the sex of the baby?"

I'm happy, and I just nod, I can't believe that I have a little one in my stomach right now.

Dr. Crawford then shows between the legs. I become excited because I can tell what my baby gender is, but I don't say anything I want to see if I'm right.

"Your baby is a…"

* * *

**Ok two polls. One what should be the gender of the baby? And Two if you choose boy what name would sound good? Joshua Leo Swan, Robert Andrew Swan, or Leo Samuel Swan? Up to you readers! **

**Goldengirl62: **Thank you for the review. I do have to say thanks for the idea having another pack helping Jacob and his to defeat Victoria and Laurent. And if I do have the Cullens back. I don't think there will be any drama. But idk I might not have them back. Who knows. I do have a twisted mind. =]

**ILOVEJACOBANDSETH: **Sophia Rose Black. I really like that! I think I have an idea about how "Sophia" comes into play. I do mean if any of you guys choose girl for the gender.

**Mommyof3boys: **No I'm a team Jacob sooo Jacob will always win Bella's heart! Also yes I did watch New Moon, I didn't enjoy it though because people behind me kept talking and hitting the chair, so I can't wait until it goes out on DVD. Hopefully near my b-day (March 16th)

**JoluJasamSkate: **I was reading fan fictions on of course fan and I said Id like to try and make of Bella and Jacob. So I sat down at my computer and the plot, everything came to me. Hm I'm really starting to think I should become a writer. Hey maybe someday you'll see my work in stores. Lol

**EmotionalDistress: **I either don't want to see this story end. I had so many reviews that makes me so happy. I don't know when it'll end now, but I do know I do like writing a lot of chapters, so don't count on this story ending soon. A LOT OF DRAMA TO COME!

**I had so many Story Alerts, Favorite Stories, Author Alerts, and Favorite Authors, that I can't possibly write down. But to you readers that put me in that thank you. I really enjoy that! **


	11. Wolf Meeting

**A/N: Everyone, I'm sorry its taking me so long to write. I hope you guys understand that I'm working so much! I'll be writing soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing!**

**Warning: Just a little swearing from Paul. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga's. If I did Bella would be with Jacob already! Also WolfGirlKickButt had giving me an amazing idea! Thanks so much! Also Goldengirl62 gave me an idea. Thanks you two!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

** Chapter 11: Wolf Meeting**

"Your baby is a boy." says Dr. Crawford. His smiling at me.

I look over at Jacob, Angela, and my dad. All three has big grins. I smile too, a big smile. I knew my baby is a boy! After my doctor had taken the gel off my stomach, I get to stand up.

"OK, Bella in 2 more months we need to do another doctor appointment, so you can hear the baby's heart beat, and see if the baby is alright." My doctor says while getting up from his chair, and begins to wash his hands at the sink. He turns back to me. "Just make an appointment at the front desk. And I'll see you then." He assures, opening the door for everyone.

"Bye, thank you so much for doing this." I tell to my doctor. He smiles and walks to the next room.

I walk up to the window and talk to the nurse secretary. "I need another appointment to hear my baby boys heart and see if his health." I inform the secretary, in an excited voice.

"Congratulations on the baby boy. Does January 18 at 4.40 pm sound good to you?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I respond to her. She gives me a card with the time and date. I put the card in my back pocket in my jeans. I walk out of the doctors office with my dad, boyfriend and best friend. Happy as ever.

"Bella, your baby boy is going to be the cutest little baby ever. I can't wait until I meet him." Angela says, while hugging me.

I smile, I like the fact that I have her support. "Thank you, Angela. I can't wait until I meet the little guy, either." I squeal along with her.

"Hey, I have to go and I know you want to be with you dad and you probably want to tell your mom about this. She's having a grandson for crying out loud!" Angela jumps up and down. She isn't herself at the moment, but I'm guessing she's just happy that I'm having a healthy baby boy. I'd be happy, if she was the pregnant one, and was going to have a healthy baby.

"Alright, I will see you at school." I tell her. I hug her again, and wave goodbye.

Jacob at my side, and my dad in front of me. "Congratulations Bella." Jacob says to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. He gets in the drivers side of his car, my dad in the passages seat and I make myself comfortable in the back.

I look out the window. I think I'm seeing things, because I just thought I saw Victoria and Laurent together near the woods. I saw them sniffing up in the air, like an animal hunting for food. I shake my head lightly, and look up again. They are gone, just a part of my imagination. I demisted the thought of them here right now. I'm just over excited about my baby, I guess I'm just seeing things.

But I don't realize Jacob had put the car to a stop before I look up to see if he noticed anything, and he sure did. So I wasn't imaging things. I saw that he began to shake. I need him to either chase after them, or be calm and tell Sam and the pack.

"Jacob, please calm down. Th-th-they're gone." I whisper to him. My dad looks puzzled. "Dad, I saw Victoria and Laurent over there." I inform him, pointing out of the window, showing him the spot.

My dad looks horrified. He knows about Victoria and Laurent wanting to kill me. "Lets go home, then Jacob you can go to the pack. Talk to them, make them do something so they won't hurt my daughter or my grandson." My dad insists, pleading him.

I actually thought he'd tell Jacob to: 'Go after those blood-suckers.' But he didn't. Which makes me happy. Jacob needs to tell the pack about this, and not run off.

Jacob shut his eyes, and begins to become calm. His grip on the wheel of his Rabbit is starting to loosen. "OK, I will." He finally says, after calming down. Jacob starts the car, and puts the car in reverse. He starts to drive back home to my house. I'm terrified to be home. Victoria and Laurent could come to my house anytime, any moment. I'm defiantly not safe anymore. I know that, so did Jacob and my dad.

While Jacob drives, I stare out the window. I thought I kept seeing red and black in the wall of green around us, but this time I know that I am picturing things.

I keep thinking about what they look like, then the last time I saw them. Victoria looks wilder than ever. She had leafs and what seems like dirt in her hair. Her clothes are torn. Her eyes, oh yes I saw her eyes. I don't think I could ever forget them now.

Last time I saw her eyes they were a deep shade of red, but her eyes now are a fire red. I guess she's been looking after me, than caring about her appearance. Laurent he didn't look bad like Victoria, but his eyes were same red as hers. It seems like Laurent doesn't care if he catches me or not, because he looks a lot better than Victoria.

I had to stop thinking about them, because we're at the house now. I'm dreading to be here alone and unprotected.

I slam the door in frustration. '_I don't want to be here alone!" _I shout to myself in my head. Jacob saw that I slammed the door. His imprinted self knows what is wrong with me. He always knows what's wrong me, without me telling him.

"Bella…Do you want to come to La Push? You will be safe there." He does an attempt to calm me, he walks closer as he talks. He looks over his shoulder, because my dad is here. "Your dad can also come," He adds.

Jacob knows that I would have been worried about my dad, if he is alone in the house, while two killer vampires are coming after me.

"Yeah, sure I will go to La Push. I need to talk to Billy anyway." My dad agrees. He must have been listening to our conversation. Usually my dad isn't afraid, but I can see in his eyes he is.

"OK, lets get back in the Rabbit. We are going to La Push." Jacob announces, getting in the car.

Dad and I get in the car, as well.

During the drive, I didn't really think about anything. Hell, I don't even want to think about Victoria and Laurent anymore. The fifteen minutes went by really fast.

We're at Billy's house. I'm about to start to get out of the car, but Jacob stops me. "Bella, your coming with me. It's time to finally meet the pack, and I really want you to tell them what 'they' look like. I didn't get to see them."

I sit back down. My dad says goodbye and tells Jacob to watch out for me. He doesn't want anything to happen to me.

As soon as we get to Sam's house, I hear laughter and smell food. It smells really good. I hope the food tastes as good too. Jacob opens the door for me, and when I walk in I see what seem like six male adults and two female adults. I know Sam already. He doesn't really look different than before, maybe a little tired, but that's it.

"To our right, we have Paul; the rude and the one that has anger issues. Jared; the funny one, Embry and Quil; my best friends. Seth; is the youngest one. And Leah; the girl that has an attitude problem. Of course you know Sam, but that right there, the pretty girl who is cooking is his fiancé and the girl he imprinted on, her name is Emily." Jacob says to me, pointing to each one.

I smile and say 'hi' to everyone. Everyone seem to know me, because everyone says 'Hi, Bella.'

I get to sit down next to Jacob and Seth.

"Do you remember who I am? I'm a Clearwater, so is Leah." I hear Seth say to me. While Leah gives her younger brother a glare. I don't know why she'd do that. I wonder what's her problem.

I tried to remember if I knew any Clearwater's. "Oh yeah, I grew up with you and your sister. Your Harry's son right? I ask him.

Seth grins and nods a yes.

"Sam, we all need to talk, I brought Bella here for a reason. She saw Victoria and Laurent. Those two blood-suckers that want to kill her. I sensed them, but Bella and Charlie didn't want me to do anything in a public place. So I didn't." Jacob says, kind of disappointed.

Sam sits down at the far end, where one of the end of the table ends. It looked right.

"Bella, can you tell me everything? What they looked like, what they were wearing. We can sense them, but Jacob mentioned that one of the Cullen's are back and we don't want to kill them." Sam says to me.

I thought for a minute. I didn't want to think about Victoria or Laurent at all. Just thinking about them, frightens me. I swallow some spit I had in my mouth and began to describe what they look like.

"Victoria has flaming red hair, but her hair is dirty and has leafs stuck in it. She has torn up clothes. Once looked like a nice shirt that is gray and dark blue skinny jeans. She's also barefoot. Her eyes are flaming red, like her hair. Laurent has a nicer look. His hair is black dreads, flaming red eyes, his skin is dark colored, and he also had torn clothes. He had jeans on, with black tank top with a over jacket that is a dark green." I mumble to them. Taking deep breaths while talking and looking at the table.

Jacob put his arm around me trying to comfort me. I don't like talking about Victoria or Laurent because I know they were coming after me, and only me.

Sam is thinking hard, I can see that. Paul says something the lines of. "Lets get these blood-suckers!" Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, and Leah doesn't say anything.

Emily looks over at me and murmurs. "I'm sorry Bella, everything will be OK." I smile at her. I like her already.

Sam finally thought of something, because he cleared his throat loudly, because finally everyone is talking about how they wanted to tear apart Victoria and Laurent. I am happy they are here for me, and all wanting to kill these two vampires that haunt my dreams.

I sometimes wonder if vampires could be like Freddy Krueger and slip in your dreams. I shiver a little at thinking of that. I start to listen to Sam, even though I'm not really part of the pack.

"OK, you guys. I have a plan. I want all of you to transfer to Forks. Emily, I want you to try and get a teaching job. Even though baby, you're not a werewolf and can't protect her. I'd like you to keep an eye out, and especially with Paul." Sam says, eying Paul in a weird way.

"Hey sorry, but if people piss me off I can't help it if I turn into a werewolf." Paul defense himself.

I crack a smile at him.

"Wait so what are you going to do Sam? You can't look for this blood-suckers by yourself." I hear Leah say. She actually sounds worried. I not sure if she once liked him. Maybe that is why she has a bad attitude problem. Because she likes Sam.

I'm also interested on how he's going to handle two vampires. I mean I know werewolves can kill vampires, but one werewolf and two vampires. That seems like the vampires would win. I listen anyway.

"Actually I'm going to call a friend, he's in a different tribe. We are very close. He said if our pack had a problem, him and his pack would come up and help." Sam pulls out his phone.

I watch Sam dialing a number. I figure they are trying to get a hold of this guy to help him out. I don't bother to listen to his conversation with this guy. Instead I want to hear what the pack had to say about this. I'm guessing they had to listen to Sam no matter what he tells them to do.

"I wonder who the other tribe is." I overhear Seth say. He's so sweet and he seems innocent. He doesn't look quiet as old as the others. I really can't imagine that his a werewolf.

"I wonder if my best friend is in!" I heard Leah say.

"I think it's bullshit that we have to have another tribe to help. We can fucking do this on our own." I hear Paul snap. I just roll my eyes.

Finally Sam got off the phone. "OK you guys, and ladies. This is what's going to happen. The Ozette tribe is coming here. Most of them are already out of school so they will be hunting with me. You guys are going to transfer to Forks. No questions asked. I'll do the transferring tomorrow, and you should be able to go to the school by next Monday. Understood?" Sam announces to everyone.

Everyone just said yes.

"Our Ozette family is coming over. We need to discus plans." Sam says, getting up off his chair. He went into a different room and he started to get all these chairs out. Sam places all the chairs around the kitchen. I thought there wouldn't be anymore room in the kitchen, but I'm wrong.

I don't pay attention to any of the conversations that is going on. Everyone is fighting with Sam now, about how they want to get Victoria and Laurent. Sam had slammed his hand down on the table and shouted. "Enough! You will do as I tell you! We will talk more when our Ozette family come. OK! Understood?"

Sometimes Sam scares me, but I kind of understand what his coming from. He is the pack leader. Everyone needs to listen to him.

After a few minutes of silence, we all heard a honk. I think the Ozette's are here. I don't pay attention while they step inside. The reason for that is because I'm guessing they know what had happened. I keep hearing while everyone comes in that. "So two blood-suckers, huh?"

"Oh my god, Claire I knew you'd be here!" Leah squeals of joy.

After hearing this I turned to see who it is. I couldn't believe Claire is here. She must be imprinted on one of this guys. Of course that's why she is here. She didn't have her Abigail with her though. I didn't know what this meant, I thought she would bring her own daughter with her. Unless she is... No she can't be!

* * *

**Story alerts: Chloe McMurray, Krazigal, Team Jasper1, Scouting4rach, Gabi-Skyler, Emmykat113, Shelbs500, And Ceolandorachas. **

**Favorite Stories: LilGerogia-xx**

**To my reviewers! **

**Emokittyrox13: **Of course I'll finish this story. I might do a sequel with this one. I have no idea yet.

**WolfGirlKickButt: **Thanks again for letting me use your idea. Your ideas go with my plan with this story. Thanks!

**I didn't have that much reviews to write to. I hope I get more. Any ideas give them to me. **


	12. Claire's Untold Story

**A/N: Before I get into the whole warnings a few things I want to say. I'm so sorry I haven't written in over a month. I've been busy with work. And also my old laptop with the original chapter had erased because I had a virus. I know excuses. I feel so bad. Anyway I'm not stopping this story no matter what! Hope you enjoy this chapter. A LOT happens in this one. **

**Warnings: A little swearing. And contents someone talking about masturbation. **

**Silly little warning: LONG CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. So don't sue! Thanks for the great idea RoaslieHale. Part of your idea is in this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Claire's untold story**

While the Ozettes sits down in the empty chairs that Sam had pulled out, I couldn't help but to look at Claire. She never said anything; she's interested in Victoria and Laurent.

Sam starts introducing everyone to each other. "This right here is the Ozette's pack leader. His name is James." Sam has pointed to a tall, thin man, but muscular. He reminds me in some ways of Sam. Sam and James are almost look alike, but James is taller and has a little bit longer hair. I swear these two could be twin brothers.

James had started pointing out his pack, instead of Sam. James points to a young boy, or so he looks young. Maybe around Seth age, his very thin, again very little muscles. Instead of everyone's short hair he has hair down to his jaw line; it's black like everyone else. He isn't that tall. His height is average. I'd say his about 5'5. I soon found out his name is Adam.

Next he points to a guy that reminds me so much of Paul, but his expression tells me that he is a very moody kind of guy. His hair is shorter than any of the guys in the room. He reminds me of a buffed out football player. His also tall, probably as tall as Jacob. I soon find out his name is J.C.

Next and not least James points at Claire. Claire looks like she did when we were at the doctor's office. The thing is she looks more serious than before at the doctor's office.

"So what is going on? What's the story?" I hear James ask Sam.

I continue looking at Claire. She seems like she doesn't notice me, but I don't care. I should have known she's a werewolf. I'm dating one, but I didn't see. I wonder if she'll talk to me.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Jacob. "Hey, Earth to Bella." I turn over to look at him.

"Sorry, what?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob points a finger at Sam.

"Bella, can you please tell the Ozette family about Victoria and Laurent, and why they are after you?" Sam asked politely.

I nod a yes. I have pulled my eyes off Claire, it seems inappropriate to stare at her while I should talk, and look at James.

"I dated a vampire, Edward Cullen. At this time vampires were feeding off of hikers. The Cullen's didn't know who were feeding off of them. Until we played baseball. Laurent cult, which concluded James and Victoria. While talking to them, James had smelled my scent. Right then and there Edward knew James wanted to kill me. Edward got me out of there, and the Cullen's made a plan to confuse James, but it had backfired. James came after me in Phoenix. In the end James tricked me and Edward had saved my life, and his family had killed James. Now I'm guessing Victoria is plotting revenge on me, because Victoria and James were mates. I was Edward's mate. Mate for mate." I said to James. At the end I played with my fingers, and looked down. I feel like everything is my fault, and now Victoria and Laurent are coming after me. If only I had never met Edward. If only we never dated. I should have just stuck with Jacob, and then this wouldn't be happening.

I could tell that after Jacob hearing this, he's really mad, but he's calm. He won't turn into a werewolf. I hear Sam telling James and both of their tribes about the plan. It seems Sam is more the leader. I'm guessing he is, because James and his pack are on his turf.

"I'm thinking that we have my pack going to school with Bella. Making sure that Victoria or Laurent doesn't go to the school, or near there. Also Leah and Claire, I'd like if you two could switch once a week to stay at Bella's house. Jacob, you'll stay with Bella during the day, until one of the girls comes to stay there. I, of course will tell Charlie everything. When Charlie is gone to his job, or out doing a fishing trip with Billy, or Harry. James, or I, will be watching over them. My pack, you will be going to Bella's school. When you come back to La Push, do your homework and we will switch with James's pack. James, your pack will do patrol during the day. 6 Am-6 Pm. Stay at Emily's keeps her safe too. My pack, you will do patrol during the night rest up until 6 Pm. Your patrol ends at 6 Am. Before you go to school you have one hour to sleep. Emily, I want you to get a job at Bella's school. Just in case one of the boys, and Leah get in trouble your there to take care of them." He informs to everyone.

Sam turns to me. "Bella, we will get them, I promise. You will be safe again." Sam is assuring me. He turns back to James and his pack. "Is everything understood?

Everyone had agreed to everything. Sam and James went to Billy's house to talk to Billy and my dad what's happening. Everyone else went there separate ways.

While Jacob went to play video games with Seth and his new friend Adam. I decided to not watch them play video games, so I went outside.

I walk around Emily and Sam's yard. I saw a stump in the yard looking out at First Beach. I sat down thinking. I feel childish, because I'm being babysat, of what feels like a hundred people. I do know it's for my safety.

While looking out at the water, I keep hearing a noise coming closer to me. I know it isn't a vampire, because the werewolves would be outside by now. They'd smell the vampire scent.

I turn around and see that Claire is coming closer to me. I wonder what she wants.

"Hey Bella, can I sit down beside you?" Claire asked me. I nod a yes. It didn't take very long before she started talking. "You know, I couldn't tell you about me being a werewolf. I didn't even know Jacob was one. I'm sorry. Are you shocked?" Claire asked me, while looking out at the water too.

"Yeah, it is a shock to know you are a werewolf. And it's ok that you didn't tell me, I understand." I said to her.

"I'm guessing you and Jacob are imprinted, because you can't know about werewolves, unless you guys are." Claire said.

It wasn't a question, but I answered her statement anyway. "Yeah, Jacob and I are imprinted, but I knew about the werewolves before the imprint." I said to her.

She gave me this questioning look. I explained. "Jacob and I had been friends since we were babies pretty much. Anyway a couple of friends and I went to First Beach. I saw Jacob there, and we hung out. He was telling me Quileute Legends. He didn't believe Billy when he said that wolves were his descended. He didn't really tell me he was one. I had figured it out myself. I was right." I said to her.

"Wow that's interesting. I bet when Sam found out he was kind of mad." Claire said smiling.

I smiled also. "After I found out Jacob was a werewolf. I found out Jacob and I are imprinted on each other too." I said to her.

We had stopped talking and it's quiet. Salience; It's nice, but I want to talk to Claire. I didn't stare at her, but I'm thinking and looking away at a near tree. Finally after a few minutes Claire finally says something.

"You really dated a vampire? That's disgusting." Claire said making a face.

I started laughing, because the way Claire had said it. I know I shouldn't be laughing at Edward or any vampire, but it's funny. Claire started laughing to.

After getting ourselves together, I finally say, "Yeah, I did. He left me. Long story short. He felt that he and his family were dangerous to me, because his brother had smelled my blood at my birthday party. They all left because Edward said so." I said to her.

"I cannot believe a fucking dirty leach has a name. None of them should have names." She says.

"That would be weird if they didn't. All of the vamps would be, 'Hey you! No not you. Him!'" I said to her.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"So Claire, do you have an imprint? Did you always know you were a werewolf?" I asked her. It seems like it was too many questions, but I had this urge to ask her.

"I actually think I have an imprint, but I'm not for sure. I have to talk to James about it. I can't tell you until I'm fully sure who it is. You know him." She said to me. Before she went on she took several deep breaths. Finally she says. "No, I didn't know I was a werewolf. My parents didn't know, because they are my adoptive parents. I do know my real parents were Indians. I don't know what tribe. A fact; there's only two werewolf tribe. The Ozette and Quileutes. For all I know Sam could be my leader, not James. I actually dated James. You know how werewolves can hear each other thoughts in werewolf forms right?" She asked me.

She waited for my respond. I just nod a yes. "Well I heard in his mind that the only reason why he dated me is because he knew I would turn into a werewolf. I went to his reservation a lot. I'm guessing his parents and the Elders were watching over me. We dated over 2 years before I turn into a werewolf. During that time I had Abigail. Yes, James is the father of my child. I turned into a werewolf not right after I had Abigail, but an hour after, when the nurse had put her in the nursery. I turned. James did stay with me until he found his imprint. I'm still upset over it. I still love him. But his great to our daughter. He pays support and everything." Claire tells me. She took a deep breath. I could tell she had tears that were about to pour out of her eyes.

I put a hand on her arm. "It's ok. You might have your imprint now. If you do you'll be happy and probably forget what James did to you." I said to her.

Claire gave me a weak smile. I gave her a hug.

"Hey Bella, Claire, where are you two?" I heard someone say.

"We better go inside and see what the boss wants." Claire said getting up to her feet. She gave me her hand to help me up. "Wait until you get bigger, you're going to need a lot more hands to help you." She said.

I felt as if Claire and I will be great friends from now on. I felt closer to her than I did at the doctor's office. We went inside. I went over to Jacob and kissed him on his head. His still playing video games with Adam and Seth.

I sat down on the arm rest of the couch. "Bells, you don't need to sit on the arm rest. Come and sit on my lap." Jacob said, patting his lap.

I sat down on his lap watching him play his video games. Watching him, and his friends play video games, it started getting boring after a few rounds. I told Jacob that I'm going to go and get something to eat, because I'm starving.

No one is in the kitchen. I looked around to see what I could find. In the freezer they're ice cream sandwiches. I got two for myself. I took a sit at the table to eat the two sandwiches.

After eating them I put the trash in the garbage. Which is outside. It's dark out and I'm surprised that Charlie hasn't come to pick me up yet. I threw away the trash, but while throwing it away I saw a figure. Or at least I thought I did. My mind could be playing tricks with me.

I saw that it's a man, or a boy. I couldn't tell. He's tall; probably the same size as me. His hair is a brown color. I look at his eyes. And right then and there I knew. Vampire. But who could he be, and why hasn't the pack came out already? They could smell a vampire a mile away.

The vampire just stays where he is. I don't know if his going to attack me or just afraid that the pack would come out. I just stood there seeing what would happen.

"Bella, what are you doing out there. Come inside now. It's not safe at the moment." I heard Sam. I then look back and saw that the vampire had left and that two werewolves had came to attack the vampire.

I ran inside. I didn't know who it was outside, but I did know that it's Sam pack out to patrol.

I sat down and saw that Leah isn't in the kitchen as well as Paul. We all sat down in the kitchen to talk.

"Bella, there was a vampire out there. Do you know if it was one of the Cullen's?" Asked Sam.

I shook my head no. I'm still in shock. I didn't know who it is. Is Victoria finding other vampires to kill me?

"Ok, so we can kill that vampire. Leah and Paul went to figure out who it is and if it isn't one of the Cullen's they're going to kill him." Sam said.

He paced around the kitchen. I'm guessing his waiting for a report from Leah and Paul. After five minutes of waiting, Leah and Paul came threw the front door. "Wow that vampire was fast. We couldn't find him after ten minutes on his trail. It felt like something confused us." Leah said. She sat down next to Claire and me.

I saw car lights shinning threw the glass door. Charlie came in the kitchen. He sat down next to Jacob and me.

"Sam, what's going on? I saw two werewolves near Billy's house. Is everything ok?" My dad asked Sam in a worried voice. Charlie had crossed his arms, and started listening to him.

"Sorry Charlie, if Leah and Paul startle you. They were chasing down a vampire. We are discussing now what's going to happen. You are welcome to stay and hear, if you want to." Sam responded. Harry had come in. I'm guessing Harry is the one that drove my dad here. Sam started out talking to all of us. "Alright a new vampire has come near Bella.

"Bella, did you recognize him at all?" He questioned me.

"No, I have no idea who that person is." I told Sam and everyone.

Sam started to give orders again. "Ok, people. My pack is going on patrol until 6 Am. Leah, you are to come with me, Claire, you stay with Bella for the weekend. Claire, when 6 Am comes I want you to wait for Jacob to go to Bella's house. You two can do whatever you want, but Jacob please focus. It seems like we have a new vampire that we have to kill." Sam clapped his hands and everyone of his pack had left. Jacob and Sam stayed behind.

"Bye, Bella I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I kissed him back with such force. I didn't want him to leave, but soon I'll see him again.

After the pack left I said goodbye to James pack. Claire, my dad and I went to Harry's car and he drove us home.

I had looked outside. I don't know if my eyes were betraying me, but I saw Edward running with the car. It has to be my imagination. I look over at Claire. I wasn't imagining anything. She smells him.

Why is Edward following me back home? And who is that boy/man that was watching/staring at me?

Claire never did anything, because when we got back to the house Edward is gone and she relaxed.

We got inside. I was about to go up the stairs until Claire had said 'Stop'. Clearly she is in business mood.

"Alright, here's what is going to happen. You two go to bed. Don't worry about everything I got everything under control. If anything is to happen and I can't fight off Victoria or Laurent, I'll call upon the Quileutes. Every hour I'll go outside and do patrol. And Bella, I won't get Edward. I smelt him while he followed us to your house. Goodnight, Bella and Charlie. You two are safe." Claire assured.

I went upstairs. I changed and went to my bed. I'm exhausted. Today was a very Unrelaxing. At least I found out I'm having a boy. But I still need to find a name for my baby boy.

I feel asleep dreaming what is going to come in the future. I dreamt how Victoria and Laurent are going to die. I dreamt about having my baby boy. I dreamt about Jacob and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives.

Such good dreams that I hope they all are fulfilled

* * *

Mike (PoV)

I sat in my cell. That's all I can do sit and wait. I'm lock in my cell only during the night. And its currently night. I should be sleeping, but I can't.

I keep thinking about Bella. I've been wanting her since the night we had sex. Or the way she calls it rape. I never raped her.

Every time I think about Bella I get an erection. Every time this does happen I need to masturbate. I probably masturbate five times a day or more. I can't help it either. I need to have Bella. I love the touch of her skin. I love how she screams at me.

"Ugh!" I scream in frustration.

I need to find a way to get out of this hell hole. I don't belong here. I need to escape.

"What a great idea." I say to myself. I started thinking up a plan while I get rid of my erection.

Plans spinning in my head thinking of my escape and thinking about Bella and how I'm going to take her and have sex with her every night.

After thinking of the last bit I let my pleasure escape me.

I heavily breathe. I put my pants back on and lay in my bed. I'm smiling, knowing I'll have good dreams tonight.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it hate it what? If you have ANY ideas that you think I would like put it in a review! Thanks. **

**A fun A/N: Sooo I had bought New Moon yesterday. I had forgotten how funny it was. Also I cried at the end where Bella had said. "Jacob don't make me choose. It'll be him. Its always been him." I was like. "No Bella Edward maybe sweet, but Jacob is the one you are destine to be with! How dare you!" **

**Oh since I lost my reviews I won't be writing you back sorry! **


End file.
